Stepsister
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: Takuya Sakuragi, un joven de 16 años ahora forma parte de una familia de la alta sociedad, la familia Takeda, y conoce a su nueva hermanastra Saeki, pero al hacerlo, es arrojado a un mundo lleno de lujuria. Fic Original, sin relacion con otro anime.
1. Mi nueva Familia

**StepSister**

Autor: Tadao Yokoshima

B-reader: Windy Wolf

Capítulo 1º

_Mi nueva Familia_

El paisaje se sucede veloz del otro lado de la ventana. Dentro del taxi veo que Tokyo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine. Se ve diferente. Tal vez porque yo era sólo un chico y muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

Siempre pensé que viviría en Kyoto toda mi vida, pero por ciertos incidentes transcurridos en mi historia…

No creí que fuera así; uno piensa que jamás le ocurrirán este tipo de cosas, pero ahora comprendo que nadie está exento. Es realmente difícil soportar el dolor provocado por la pérdida de un ser amado.

Mi madre… la extraño mucho. Falleció hace ya dos años.

Suelto un par de lágrimas por ella de vez en cuando, su recuerdo a veces me llena de nostalgia…, pero últimamente pienso en ella todo el tiempo. Más con la decisión que mi padre tomó recientemente: volverse a casar. Por supuesto él dice que es una mujer maravillosa… claro, como si ella pudiera reemplazar a mi madre.

Tomo aire profundamente y continúo con mis elucubraciones.

Mi padre es un hombre adulto y puede hacer lo que le parezca correcto, de hecho me alegra que ya no se sienta solo y tenga a alguien a su lado con quien compartir. Sólo espero que esa mujer no se atreva a lastimarlo. Aunque.., claro, mi padre no elegiría a cualquiera como su pareja así como así. Recuerdo que siempre meditaba bien cada acción a realizar.

Mi padre… debe ser una buena mujer.

¡Pero vaya!, qué mal-educado he sido. Con tanta meditación me he enfrascado en mis pensamientos y olvidé presentarme.

Me llamo Takuya Sakuragi, tengo 16 años, originario de Kyoto (aunque hoy me mudo a Tokyo) en camino a la Mansión Takeda. Mi nuevo hogar.

¿Quién hubiera creído que mi madrastra fuera una mujer de la alta sociedad con una inmensa fortuna a su disposición? Y más aún¿cómo fue que mi papá y ella se enamoraron desconociendo este detalle?

La gente habla. Hay rumores de que fue un matrimonio por interés. Pero se equivocan. Hay amor de por medio, el motor de su relación. Hace ya un año que mi papá seguía devastado por lo de mi madre y conoció a la señora Takeda, viuda también por ese entonces.

La señora sólo fue una vez a mi casa. No recuerdo muy bien su imagen porque no nos dimos importancia en esa ocasión. De repente, al cabo de unos días de esa velada, mi padre me dijo que se iría a vivir durante UN año con la señora esa. Sin más explicación, se fue.

Obviamente yo me quedé muy molesto. ¡A cargo de la casa y de mis estudios! Claro que siempre enviaba dinero para que me mantuviera económicamente, lo que incluía pagar alimentos, la casa y la escuela. Todavía sigo sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que hizo.

El caso es que faltando dos meses para que finalizara el año, mi padre regresó para notificarme su próxima boda con la señora Takeda.

Fui a Tokyo a su boda. Y de repente ya forma parte de nuestra familia… ¿o sería al revés?

Pasaron los dos meses restantes del año y nos mudamos en las primeras semanas del nuevo, después de que nuestras pertenencias ya hubieran sido trasladadas a la mansión y yo ya hubiera terminado todos los trámites necesarios para el cambio de escuela.

Por fin voy en camino a ver a mi papá. Después de tanto tiempo…. No lo veo desde la boda porque tuve que regresarme a continuar la escuela. ¡Qué alegría me da por fin vivir con él y mi nueva familia!

Por cierto¿ya comenté que la señora Takeda tiene una hija? Mi hermanastra. ¿Qué se sentirá? Como soy hijo único no tengo experiencias previas con otras personas más o menos de mi edad, sin contar a mis amigos. Tener una hermana… supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbraré. Acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar ajeno, con familiares nuevos, una hermana…

Mi vida ha sido extraña para muchos. Los sucesos ocurridos en estos años han marcado un rumbo jamás pensado, pero creo que, a pesar de todo, he salido airoso. Las personas tenemos que lidiar con los conflictos y problemas que se nos presentan.

Una foto yacía en mi mano derecha. Una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño brillante bajo el sol, ojos cafés como los míos, piel clara y suave. Retratados estábamos mi madre, papá y yo en la playa. Recuerdo que fue un viaje en el que nos divertimos mucho… la extraño. Quisiera que la señora Takeda se pareciera a mamá, aunque probablemente es mucho qué pedir. Cada persona es única y diferente; no habrá una igual a mi madre.

Guardo la foto con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y decido distraerme prestando mayor atención a los edificios y calles de Tokyo.

El tema de la hermanastra sigue ocupando los pensamientos de mi mente. ¿Cómo será tener una hermana¿Quizás como tener una amiga en casa?

Me quedo pensativo porque he escuchado que las hermanas tienden a odiar a los hermanos… ¿será porque las molestan?

Mayor o menor que yo. ¿Tendré que decirle "hermana"? Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Se siente raro pensar en estas cuestiones.

Bonita o fea, alegre o de carácter fuerte, amable u hostil. ¡Rayos! Son demasiadas posibilidades.

Un giro rápido del taxi y una rampa interrumpen mis pensamientos.

Un majestuoso jardín se abre ante mi. ¿Será que hemos llegado a mi destino¡Ahí está la mansión! La observo perplejo¡es enorme!, como las que salen en los reportajes televisivos. Al verla deduzco que mi casa fácilmente cabría cuatro veces en ésta, aún cuando no era tan pequeña la anterior.

Quiero registrar todo el lugar, cada detalle. Al fin y al cabo, éste será mi nuevo hogar.

Planto mis pies en el concreto mal el taxi se detuvo. Miro lo más arriba que puedo, contemplo el lugar majestuoso. El taxista me saca de ese maravilloso trance exigiendo su paga. Se la doy muy apenado y me dirijo al maletero del auto, saco mis valijas y las coloco en el suelo junto a mí.

Escucho el rugido del motor que se desvanece en el horizonte.

- _'Cielos… Es… impresionante'_ – me digo a mi mismo en voz baja. Este sería mi hogar. ¡Un gigantesco lugar! Antes de esto yo era de clase media-baja, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sitios.

- ¿Ves Nadeshko? Te dije que Takuya haría los mismos gestos que yo – una risa alegre llenó parte del silencio. Esa voz… ¡es de mi papá! Busco con la mirada de dónde proviene el sonido hasta que los descubro. Es él, mi padre, Seizo Sakuragi de 37 años, un hombre de cabello negro que heredé yo, ojos claros, piel un poco bronceada y muy alto. A su lado, se encuentra su feliz esposa, Nadeshko Takeda de 34 años. Observo que es una mujer con una larga cabellera negra hasta su cintura, piel clara y ojos verde suaves; llevaba un vestido muy elegante, como mi padre que vestía un traje a su medida.

Los dos observaban muy contentos mi reacción ante la mansión.

- Sí querido. Es igual a su padre, tan guapo como tú – comentó mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Una nueva carcajada brotó de la garganta de mi padre

– De tal padre, tal hijo – completó mientras un rubor cubría su rostro.

Al ver a mi papá de nuevo después de tanto tiempo siento deseos de ir a abrazarlo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, subo las grandes escaleras frontales hasta que llego al lugar en donde ellos se encuentran y le doy un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo a mi papá.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Hola Takuya, hijo mío! - Siento cómo me corresponde el abrazo y su característica risa se escucha extraña. Tal vez el llanto de la felicidad.

Se siente bien estar cerca de mi papá de nuevo, pero… hay alguien más ahí con nosotros. Me tranquilizo y volteo a ver a la mujer que se ha convertido en la compañera de mi padre.

- Eh… hola… señora Takeda – no sé muy bien cómo referirme a ella. Me siento nervioso.

-Oh, Takuya querido. No necesitas ser formal conmigo – me regala una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y continúa – llámame mamá, o madre. Como te sientas más cómodo, como a ti te parezca.

No me es fácil aceptar esa realidad, pero creo que se merece que la llame así. Sí, es la esposa de mi padre… pero no mi mamá.

- Hijo - es mi padre - Sé que es algo difícil para ti, pero me gustaría que trataras a Nadeshko como una madre. Quizás no la tuya, pero sí como a una.

Las palabras de papá me reconfortan un poco. Él sabe qué decir y cuándo decirlo.

- Lo es, papá. Acostumbrarme no resulta fácil, pero creo que lo lograré - volteo a ver a la señora. Le dirijo una mirada directa a los ojos, y sólo veo ahí afecto y sinceridad - Me alegro de verte de nuevo... mamá.

Observo cómo unas lagrimitas pugnan por recorrer su rostro.

- Qué lindo de tu parte, Takuya. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser una madre para ti, lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, hijo? – pregunta mi padre

- Muy bien – respondo mientras estiro mis brazos para dejar salir un poco de la tensión acumulada – Aunque largo y cansado. – Volteo para todos lados y continúo - ¡Vaya! Con la alegría de verte, olvidé que dejé mis cosas allá abajo. Iré por ellas.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de dar el primer paso la señora Takeda me sujeta del brazo y dice:

- Oh no, Takuya, no te molestes, le pediré a alguien que lo haga por ti. Tú necesitas descansar de este largo viaje.

Servidumbre… otra palabra desconocida para mi, y a la cual tampoco estoy acostumbrado. Me incomoda el hecho de que alguien haga las cosas por mi¡más aún que tomen mis cosas! Siento como si me estuvieran robando…, supongo que así son las cosas por aquí y suelto el aire que había mantenido sin darme cuenta.

Un par de mayordomos toman mis maletas y valijas y se las llevan a la mansión.

- Ahora sí somos una familia completa – una risa cristalina se escucha – Qué alegría me da ver la casa tan llena de vida nuevamente.

- Bueno hijo, este es tu nuevo hogar – Me invitan a pasar a la lujosa casa – Ven, te mostrare el lugar y tu habitación.

- De acuerdo papá – ardía en ansias de revisar toda la casa. - Por cierto¿dónde esta mi hermanastra? – pregunto a ambos.

- ¿Te refieres a Saeki? – asiento con la cabeza - ¡Ah! Ella se encuentra en el colegio, dentro de un par de horas terminarán sus clases, así que no tardará en venir. ¿Te comenté que estudiarás en el mismo salón que ella?

- Si papá, me lo dijiste por el teléfono – respondí con un dejo de fastidio que no era mi intención revelar - Ya cálmate ¿Si?

Risa nerviosa. – Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo es que estoy ansioso de que la conozcas. Es una buena chica.

Saeki… así se llama mi hermanastra. Dicen que es una buena persona… será agradable poder conocerla. Una sonrisa comienza a pintarse en mi rostro y rápidamente la disimulo sin saber por qué.

Mi papá me llevó a dar todo un tour hecho y derecho por la mansión completa. ¡Vaya paseo! El lugar es enorme; cada cuarto podría ser una casa entera. Creo que me equivoqué en comparar este sitio con mi antigua residencia. Aquí hay una gran piscina, canchas de tennis, jacuzi, comedor, salón de arte….. Simplemente demasiado para mí. Sentía como si estuviera en un lujoso hotel¡todo para mí! Incluso me dio vergüenza pensar siquiera en aprovechar todos estos bienes.

La casa me estaba agradando.

Papá y yo pasamos largo rato platicando, charlando de las últimas nuevas, de lo sucedido desde la boda. Yo regresé y continué con mis estudios, los trámites de la escuela y la eterna espera para que terminara el primer periodo de clases para realizar el cambio. La mudanza fue otra aventura. Eso de ayudar a los cargadores a llevar cajas y muebles, empacar utensilios y mudarlo todo fue algo ajetreado porque tenía poco tiempo disponible. Poco tiempo para el cambio, poco tiempo para despedirme de mis amigos, poco tiempo para asimilar la idea de que me mudaba y viviría con mi nueva familia.

Yo me enteré que la mañana siguiente iniciaría mis clases en el Instituto Seidoi, un colegio privado con la fama de ser uno de los más caros y mejores de Japón.

A mi no me molesta del todo disfrutar después todas estas nuevas comodidades recién descubiertas…, pero hubiera preferido que mi papá no se preocupara tanto por mis estudios y darme tiempo para conocer y adaptarme.

Mi papá ha estado ocupado con su nuevo empleo. Él es arquitecto, dedicado a la construcción de casas y edificios, pero hasta que obtuvo su nuevo estatus social le fue asignado un lugar en las grandes constructoras. ¡Qué alegría que por fin haya realizado su sueño! Me dan risa sus comentarios: dice que quienes trabajan en las grandes firmas no saben nada sobre construcciones.

Ahora están platicando Nadeshko y mi papá. Él se ha acostumbrado a esta nueva vida, como yo lo haré en poco tiempo.

Entre la plática, como era de esperarse, salió el tema de mamá, que en paz descanse. Papá me aseguró que nunca la dejará de amar, que ella es única, una mujer especial que no volverá a haber en la vida. Jamás la olvidaremos ninguno de los dos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y nos reunimos en el gran comedor para cenar. Estábamos mi madrastra, mi papá y yo. Sin señales de Saeki.

Con timidez al principio, más seguro después, pregunté:

- Oye… mamá… ¿Ya ha regresado Saeki?

- Si, regresó hace un par de horas. Se encuentra ahora en el segundo piso, en el balcón norte; ahí le gusta dibujar. Dice que el aire de la noche la inspira – una mirada soñadora pasó fugaz por sus ojos – Por cierto, me dijo que cuando terminaras de comer fueras a verla para por fin conocerse en persona.

- ¡Que bien¿Sabe dibujar? – mis ojos brillaron de emoción - ¿Y que cosas le gusta pintar a ella?

- Bueeno, no le gusta mucho mostrar sus trabajos, pero de los que he visto, le gusta hacer paisajes. Son preciosos, es muy talentosa.

- ¿Sabes? A Takuya también le encanta dibujar – dijo mi papá con una sonrisa - también es bueno en eso.

- ¡Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa! Tenemos dos artistas en nuestra familia.

Era cierto. Me gusta dibujar, aunque desde que mi madre falleció no he tenido mucha inspiración… mejor dicho, los deseos de pintar se fueron.

- Sí, aunque últimamente estoy un poco oxidado – expliqué un poco apenado.

- Ah, tonterías - agitó su delicada mano como restándole importancia. - Estoy segura que pronto volverás a dibujar tan bien como tu padre dice que lo hacías. Quizás los dibujos de Saeki te inspiren a hacerlo - dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea y la encontrara fabulosa.

Los mayordomos retiraron nuestros platos sucios después de un agradable rato de charla, y por fin decido subir al segundo piso a conocer a Saeki en persona. Mis padres optan por pasar el resto de la noche en el jardín, a solas, lo cual encuentro muy romántico. ¡Bien por ti, papá!

Agh, las escaleras son largas. Nunca había visto tantas en otro lugar aparte de los centros comerciales. Me parece que nunca se acaban, aunque aún así me doy cuenta de lo elegante que luce todo.

Ya en el segundo piso procuro recordar el lugar en el que se encuentra el balcón ocupado por Saeki en este momento. Me confundo con facilidad, y este sitio tan enorme no ayuda en el trabajo. Me cuesta tiempo adaptarme, aunque al fin recuerdo el camino y echo a andar por los silenciosos pasillos del recinto.

Al ir caminando la pregunta de '¿por qué hay tantos corredores y cuartos en esta mansión?' flotaba en mi mente. ¿Para qué están aquí? Claro que hay cuartos para huéspedes, pero me parecía que más de 26 habitaciones era ya exageración, sólo más trabajo para las mucamas y sirvientes.

Tanto espacio para tan poca gente qué habitarlo.

Sumido en mis pensamientos por fin llego al balcón indicado. Por alguna extraña razón me siento emocionado. ¿Por qué? Iba a conocer al último miembro de mi nueva familia.

A Saeki… mi hermanastra…

Abro la puerta y me percato de que está perfectamente engrasada. No emite sonido alguno al girar en sus goznes. Una corriente fría había esa noche, la sentí.

Por fin la vi ahí. Sentada en una cómoda silla con un libro de dibujos en su mano izquierda muy parecido a uno que yo tengo y un lápiz en la otra con el que realizaba trazos precisos. Estaba sola en el casi oscuro balcón, pero aún así pude verla. Con la luz restante me di cuenta que su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, negro y liso igual que el de su madre, ojos color miel, piel muy clara. También me percaté que no era muy alta y casi de mi misma edad. Vestía un largo camisón de noche color blanco que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos y un listón rojo que ataba su cabello formando un moño.

Al igual que su madre era muy linda. Pensé que cuando creciera llegaría a ser igual que ella, o al menos en apariencia.

El silencio comienza a parecerme incómodo y decido acercarme a ella para presentarme. Comienzo a hablar, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca porque ella comenzó.

- Buenas noches, querido hermano.

Su voz es muy dulce, agradable a la escucha, mas sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa: no esperaba que se percatase de mi presencia sin haberme mirado siquiera. Parecía que le prestaba más atención a sus dibujos que a mí.

- Eh.. sí, buenas noches… Tú eres Saeki¿cierto?

- ¿Quién más podría ser? – me responde mientras coloca su libro de dibujos en una mesa cerca de ella mientras se pone de pie para saludarme apropiadamente.

Ahí estaba Saeki Takeda, de 16 años, según mi padre comentó. La chica que forma parte de mi actual familia. Es muy linda. Oh, sí. Es una muchacha muy bonita. Aunque… su mirada… Hay algo en ella… que me inquieta.

- Takuya Sakuragi, mucho gusto – continúa ella - es… un placer conocerte al fin. Tu padre, Seizo, habla mucho de ti…

- Sí, es verdad, mi papá se emociona mucho cuando comienza a hablar sobre mí – agrego tratando de caldear un poco el ambiente.

Esa mirada… es muy extraña, su sonrisa también lo es… No es algo que haya visto antes en alguna chica…

- ¿Aún acostumbrándote a esta nueva vida, hermano? – preguntó mientras daba un paso hacia mí - Supongo que sí. Apenas tienes horas en esta mansión. No es tiempo suficiente para acomodarte – agregó haciendo una vaga señal con una de sus manos.

- Aún me pierdo por los pasillos, pero poco a poco recuerdo los caminos – traté de escucharme optimista.

Sus ojos… brillan… de una manera rara. Su sonrisa… me gusta mucho… me atrae.

- ¿En serio? – alzó una de sus delineadas cejas - Ya veo, siéntete como en tu casa – comentó dándome la espalda, como para que mi mirada abarcara todo mi alrededor -, todo lo que ves aquí es tuyo –terminó girando hacia mí y clavando esos ojos en los míos.

- ¿Mi-mío?

Por alguna razón al escuchar ese comentario mi corazón latió rápidamente y un súbito rubor tiñó mis mejillas. Logro controlarme, pues no quería parecer tonto ni débil ante ella; lo que le iba a decir requería de toda la seriedad y honestidad de mi parte. Un momento memorable. Así quería que fuera nuestro primer encuentro para ambos.

Pero… ¿Qué rayos me sucede¿Por qué siento tan raro al mirar su rostro? No lo comprendo. Es como si su mera presencia me intoxicara con un veneno desconocido y los síntomas fueran mucho calor, sudoración, latidos desbocados del corazón y algo parecido a un cosquilleo en mi pecho. ¿Ansiedad¿de qué? …¿o acaso había algo que no cuadraba del todo aquí?

Me es imposible retirar mi mirada de sus ojos. Ese hechizo desconocido hacía que sintiera cosas nuevas en mi cuerpo.

- Todo tuyo – reiteró ella – hm hm hm

Aclaro mi garganta en un intento por retomar el control de mi cuerpo.

- Saeki – paso saliva – quiero decirte algo muy importante; espero lo sepas comprender – había pensado en esto toda la tarde y quería estar seguro de que no se me escapara nada: todo en orden.

Cruza sus brazos, aunque no responde. ¿Será que ya tengo su atención?

- Nuestros.. – va a sonar extraño, pero así es, - nuestros padres se han unido en matrimonio, lo cual nos convierte en familia a ellos, a ti y a mí. Sé que no estamos relacionados por sangre, lo sé, pero lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que a pesar de las circunstancias, quiero que me consideres como un hermano de ahora en adelante. Y la familia se apoya mutuamente, se da cariño, amor y confianza. Estoy deseoso de brindarte todo esto, como si fuéramos de la misma sangre. Yo, como tu hermano mayor te brindo mi total apoyo y confianza; así como considero a tu madre, mi madre, también considera a mi padre como el tuyo de ahora en adelante. – una cálida sonrisa salió de lo más hondo de mi ser como un regalo para ella, mi hermana.

En verdad espero que esto nos una como familia.

Bien¡lo hice! No tartamudeé ni me puse nervioso, y demostré seguridad al hablar. Un escalofrío escurridizo cruzó mi espalda. Ojalá que con esto obtenga su confianza…

Silencio.

Un frío y incómodo silencio.

Comienzo a echar de menos los sonidos. _¿Por qué no dice nada?_ Comienzo a imaginar cosas… _¿acaso mis palabras la conmovieron tanto que no encuentra qué decirme? _

Quiero que esa sea la verdad, aunque en realidad sigue con la misma sonrisa extraña y esa enigmática mirada que no la han abandonado desde que la conocí.

Por fin se vuelve insoportable la espera y pregunto, no sin nervios, - Y…. eh… ¿qué opinas al respecto, Saeki?

¿Qué le pasa esta chica¡Simplemente cerró sus ojos, tomó el libro de dibujos bajo el brazo y salió del balcón¿Acaso cree que esto es una broma? Comienzo a enfadarme. ¡Vengo ante ella a mostrarle mis mejores intenciones para con y no les presta ninguna importancia!

¿Qué clase de chica es?

Opto por pensar positivamente y trato de convencerme de que aún no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos ante mí, lo que, a decir verdad, me tranquilizó. Ya no me parece descortés su comportamiento.

Doy media vuelta y salgo del balcón. Maldición, me digo, no logro sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos… el brillo dorado… profundos… únicos… indescriptibles. Por alguna razón recordar a mi hermana hace que me sienta raro.

---------------------------

Es tarde. Ya a las 11.26 p.m el sueño viene a cobrar lo que le debo y yo decido saldar la deuda. Una mucama es quien me guía a la habitación que ocuparé, la cual, por cierto, está frente a la de Saeki.

..lástima que ya no la vi, me hubiera gustado saber sus sentimientos respecto a lo que le dije. Suelto un suspiro. Sólo espero que lo comprenda y confíe en mí. Una expresión graciosa ocupa mi rostro mientras pienso que no me gustaría que ella y yo tuviéramos una relación mala. Después de todo, es la primera vez que tengo una hermana y deseo que sea una experiencia agradable para ambos.

Suelto un nuevo suspiro. Claro, debido al tamaño de la mansión completa no podía esperar menos de mi cuarto, pero… ¡no deja de ser sorprendente!

Entre tanta cosa, decido cambiarme de ropa para descansar tras un día tan agitado.

Me siento muy pequeño en una cama tan grande. El colchón es suave, y la almohada se acomoda a la perfección en torno a mi cuello y cabeza. Apago las luces para disfrutar con comodidad el sueño que no tarda en abrazarme y transportarme a su mundo.

_Se ve muy lindo mientras duerme…_ - Es como un susurro de las hojas que adornan el árbol que toca la ventana.

Un agente extraño se introduce en mis sueños. Es... es muy extraño… Algo.. algo hay dentro de mi sueño… ¡incluso pareciera que está dentro de mí!… Mi-mi cuerpo está muy caliente, lo siento. ¿Acaso será fiebre? Me siento enfermo, mi respiración es agitada y la cara está toda roja y en llamas. Me muevo en sueños, busco ilusamente la manera de librarme de este infierno. Es inútil. ¡El calor se ha vuelto insoportable! Y.. además del calor.. hay algo más, otra cosa me incomoda.

Es.. es como si alguien me tocara de manera extraña. No hay dolor, pero me siento intranquilo. Esas cosquillas empeoran. Cada vez empeoran más y más. Ya se han vuelto insoportables. Algo me va a suceder, lo siento, algo grande. Me agito cada vez más. Tan grande que estoy gimiendo. Gemidos cada vez más fuertes rasgan mi garganta mientras me aferro a las sábanas de mi cama e intento moverme de manera inútil.

Es real. Lo que estoy sintiendo es real. Logro abrir los ojos de golpe aunque mis sentidos tardan un par de segundos en recobrar su agudeza. Justo cuando me doy cuenta de que ¡estoy a punto de llegar al límite! Mis gemidos se ahogan por la intensidad de lo que siento. De mi entrepierna. Siento cómo algo húmedo envuelve mi miembro. Se mueve con frenesí.

No puedo ver qué lo causa debido a la oscuridad.

Me.. es impo..sible… pensar clara..mente… las sensaciones… se apoderan.. de mi.. _tan… tan intenso que… que…_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - Un gemido hace que me quede sin voz.

Fue tan enorme la sensación que caigo rendido en la cama. Siento mi miembro palpitante… es agradable, de hecho muy agradable, sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo. Mi respiración aún es agitada, como si hubiera corrido por horas, horas eternas. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas suficientes para recuperar el aliento, mucho menos para pensar con claridad.

La curiosidad resulta ser un oponente más fuerte. Tengo.. tengo que saber qué es lo que ocurre.

No sin esfuerzo elevo mi cabeza aún con debilidad. El intruso. Frente a mí.

Me explicaré mejor: la luz de la luna ilumina a _la_ intrusA. Es una mujer, lo sé porque trae una bata larga. Cuando por fin identifico la identidad de la persona…

No tengo habla.

Saeki. Mi hermana. Ella es quien…

…tiene _mi_ miembro entre _sus_ manos. Se encuentra lamiendo la punta de éste, y su rostro… está salpicado de un líquido transparente que no tengo problemas en deducir de dónde salió. Su cara expresa gozo, le agradó… incluso distingo unas gotas del líquido en su lengua antes de que desaparezcan porque ella lo ingirió.

Continúo sorprendido y sin habla mientras ella permanece encima de mi cama tomando con sus dedos los restos de mi fluido que se encuentran en su cara con toda tranquilidad… para degustarlos con su paladar.

Después de lo que a mi me han parecido los minutos más largos que días enteros, voltea y clava en mí esos áureos ojos.

- Hermano… espero que mi.. manera de darte la bienvenida haya sido de tu agrado.

Mi sorpresa es mayúscula, claro, lo que dejo ver en mi cara y remarco con un '¡¿QUÈ?!' que se escuchó más bien como un graznido de un ganso medio muerto.

- Tranquilo – sonrió con dulzura, casi con indulgencia – esto es sólo el comienzo – y el conocido brillo regresó con fuerza a esos ojos.

- ¡¿De qué ra-?! - me es imposible seguir hablando debido a lo que mi cuerpo contemplaba y experimentaba.

En mi afán de defenderme de esta loca mujer, la escasez de movimiento se hizo evidente: mis muñecas y tobillos están atados a la cama con la ayuda de sábanas. Frenéticamente intento liberarme, es algo instintivo, pero nada resulta y al poco rato mis extremidades están adoloridos por el esfuerzo de romper mis ataduras.

Con una dulce y pícara sonrisa Saeki me comenta:

- Es inútil, hermano. He tenido mucha práctica con nudos y amarres, y sé que no podrás liberarte. Por ahora – agregó.

'_¿Qué diantres le pasa¿Por qué hace esto¿Qué es lo que intenta?'_ Millones de preguntas pasan con la velocidad del rayo en mi mente, pero la que más presencia tiene es ¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESA COSA TAN ASQUEROSA?!

Con fuerzas nacidas del pudor, y, sí, algo de terror, logro gritar:

- ¡¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!?! _¡DETENTE INMEDIATAMENTE!_

- Lo siento, pero aún no puedo porque la fiesta de bienvenida no ha terminado – sonrió de nuevo con aquella mueca mientras con movimientos deliberadamente lentos y atrevidos comenzaba a quitarse su bata de noche… revelando su cuerpo cubierto sólo por una mini lencería. El sentimiento palpitante en mi pecho volvió a la carga en cuanto clavó sus ojos en los míos… y cuando no pude retirar la mirada de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Yo estoy en trance por la profundidad de su mirada, esos ojos brillantes como el oro que hacen nacer la codicia de tantos, y esa sonrisa…

Deseo.

Deseo era lo que transmitía la sonrisa con la que me había hechizado.

Yo… la deseaba.

Después de unos instantes reaccioné y me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba sentada sobre mí, mostrándome su espalda y su cabeza descendiendo hacia… !!!!!

- ¡Hey¡Basta! – volví a revolverme tratando de recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo. En vano. Las ataduras se hacen aún más apretadas - ¡Es desagradable!_ ¡DETENTE! _– grité en un esfuerzo más para que reaccionara.

Mis peticiones caen en oídos sordos y mis labios callan al sentir nuevamente sus labios rodeando la punta de mi ya flácido miembro que nuevamente está erguido debido a su incesante estímulo.

No lo soporto más y mi cabeza encuentra reposo en la almohada de mi cama. Regresa esa intensa sensación de placer pervertido. La calidez de sus labios es sumamente agradable, mi respiración se entrecorta a tal grado que me es casi imposible hablar más.

- Aprecio mucho lo que hiciste en el balcón – dijo mientras seguía lamiendo mi miembro. ¡Qué cínica! – fue muy dulce y atento de tu parte – se detuvo un instante para regalarme una pequeña sonrisa, y prosiguió con su trabajo – Temí que mi nuevo hermano fuera un idiota insensible, pero me alegra saber que no es así.

- Sa-e-ki… ya.. basta… por-favor ¡basta!

- Déjame decirte – respondió mientras rodeaba mi miembro con la punta de sus labios – que me parece maravillosa la manera en que te expresaste – lo lamió con lentitud – Aprecio de todo corazón la manera en que estás dispuesto a brindarme tu afecto y cariño, significa mucho para mí saber que cuento con alguien a quien puedo considerar mi familia. Esa es la razón por la que decidí darte esta.. apropiada bienvenida. Quisiera disculparme por mi indiferente comportamiento de hace unas horas.

- ¿!A-Apropiada… bienvenida!? – no lo puedo creer. ¡Es imposible que esto esté ocurriendo!

Ahora ella sujeta con su mano aquello que antes su boca degustaba. Frota de arriba abajo con habilidad experta.

Quizás ya se dio cuenta que no es tan fácil hablar mientras… hace eso de antes…

- Siento lo de las cuerdas, sé que fue algo exagerado, pero… una corazonada me percató que no estarías de acuerdo con todo esto, así que decidí tomar medias para que pudieras disfrutar con toda calma – sus movimientos se vuelven más precisos… y más lentos.

- Esto es una locura¿lo sabes¡Pertenecemos a la misma familia! – volvía a exaltarme - ¿!Cómo se te ocurre-

- Baste decir con que soy una chica que… goza de una sexualidad… muy activa – responde antes de terminar de hacer mi pregunta a la par que coloca mi miembro entre sus firmes senos.

- Agh… Ugh… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto luchando contra ese placer malvado.

- Fuiste muy tierno conmigo. Tanto que sentí enormes deseos de complacerte – volvió a sonreírme – Nadie había sido tan abierto y atento conmigo.

No lo puedo creer. Esas palabras saliendo de su boca mientras continúa frotando mi miembro entre sus pechos, mi cuerpo inundado por un placer indeseado.

Mi corazón parece que va a desbocarse¡es insoportable la tortura del placer con la que ella juega!

Demasiado, para mí… simplemente demasiado… No quiero… no quiero terminar…No quiero.. explotar.. mientras ella….

- Detente.. detente Saeki – le suplico – no sigas más… por favor… no sigas… - pero algo parecido a un gemido me traicionó.

- ¿Detenerme? – alzó una ceja con interrogación. Es un gesto muy de ella. - ¿Te preocupa ensuciarme, querido Takuya? Pero qué atento eres – sus ojos brillaron – aunque eso, exactamente, es lo que deseo. Más aún ahora que que tú también lo estás disfrutando.

- ¡No¡No lo hagas!

Terrible. Mientras más clamaba que se detuviera, más rápida e intensa era su estimulación. Ella sabía exactamente qué movimientos hacer, qué lugares tocar, qué sonidos hacer para que yo… sintiera más del morboso placer, hasta que, por unos instantes, hizo que…

AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

…terminara sobre ella…

Lo contemplé todo: sus pechos y rostro cubiertos completamente por mi eyaculación, verdadera dicha se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos…

Consiguió lo que quería de mí. Mi miembro regresaba rápidamente a su habitual flacidez…

Siento asco de mí mismo.

Mi cuerpo y yo atrapados por los espasmos del orgasmo.

Qué repugnante.

- No estuvo nada mal. No fue como la primera vez, pero estuvo bien – fue lo suficientemente cínica como para hacer ese estúpido comentario. Probó de nuevo mi líquido regado por su rostro.

No puedo hablar. No puedo moverme. No puedo verla. No puedo verme.

Hizo lo que quiso conmigo. No soy nada más que un muñeco de trapo de carne y hueso.

Se levantó y rompió mis meditaciones sin delicadeza alguna.

- Ahora, en respuesta a tus palabras en el balcon:

"_Nuestros.. nuestros padres se han unido en matrimonio, lo cual nos convierte en familia a ellos, a ti y a mí. Sé que no estamos relacionados por sangre, lo sé, pero lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que a pesar de las circunstancias, quiero que me consideres como un hermano de ahora en adelante. Y la familia se apoya mutuamente, se da cariño, amor y confianza. Estoy deseoso de brindarte todo esto, como si fuéramos de la misma sangre. Yo, como tu hermano mayor te brindo mi total apoyo y confianza; así como considero a tu madre, mi madre, también considera a mi padre como el tuyo de ahora en adelante. – una cálida sonrisa salió de lo más hondo de mi ser como un regalo para ella, mi hermana._

_En verdad espero que esto nos una como familia" _

… yo también te considero como parte de mi familia, como mi hermano verdadero, al igual que a tu padre. Te tengo absoluta confianza, tal como tú lo deseas.

Mis ojos no hacen más que moverse por su rostro mientras me percato que mis ataduras son deshechas por ella.

Ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación cuando se detuvo.

- Reitero, todo lo que ves aquí – hizo una señal con sus manos que dio a entender que se refería a más, mucho más, de lo que significaban las palabras – es tuyo. Cuando quieras, donde quieras.

No le presto atención y mi vista se vuelve cada vez más borrosa. Saeki ya no es más que una silueta que se escurre fuera de la habitación.

A pesar de estar ya desatados, mis brazos y piernas aún no responden… El placer fue.. abrumador. Me siento exhausto y mis ojos lentamente se cierran y regreso al mundo de los sueños.

Un perverso y erótico mundo de sueños.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Es raro ir en una elegante limusina a la escuela, vestir ropa fina, gozar de aire acondicionado, vías rápidas sin tráfico….. No tenía ni idea de cuánto lujo goza la gente adinerada, ni idea.

Qué extraño. La ciudad y el concreto son los mismos; lo que cambia son las calles, rutas alternas y la gente.

No he despegado mi mirada de la ventanilla en todo el trayecto. Hago todo lo posible por evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la persona que va a mi lado.

- ¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de lujos, Takuya?

- Extraño.

- ¿Extraño¡Qué respuesta! – comenta con un mohín en sus delicadas facciones – Esperaba un 'genial' o 'fabuloso', pero… ¿'extraño'? – nuevamente levantó su ceja. – Tú eres el extraño, Takuya – rió con alegría.

Me siento ofendido y trato de defenderme:

- No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

- Ah, ya. Te refieres a tu vida antes de la boda de nuestro padres¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza simplemente. No tengo deseos de platicar tonterías con una pervertida que sólo desea hacerme hablar.

--------------

Parecía que deseara hacerme hablar... probablemente ya ha notado mis intentos de ignorarla, tratando en lo posible de evitar esos lujuriosos ojos dorados…

-No debería asombrarte - me reprendió - Las cosas cambian y la vida sigue. Nadie, ni siquiera un adivino - remarcó con algo de énfasis - puede saber qué es lo que nos depara el futuro, qué sorpresas nos esperan.

'Sorpresas'. Por alguna razón recordé la noche anterior y un escalofrío hizo que me tensara al recorrer mi espina dorsal.

¡Rayos!

Me maldije cuando supe que ella me vio.

- Hm hm hm - mostró una sonrisa sesgada y se lamió los labios en un gesto que a muchos provocaría a echarse sobre ella - Así que... mi sorpresa de anoche hizo que tuvieras plácidos sueños¿hermano Takuya?

- Basta Saeki

- ¿Soñaste conmigo? - sus ojos no se movían de mi cara... o quizás también se dirigían a un punto más abajo en mi cuerpo - ¿deseabas un poco más? - Definitivamente estaba viendo fijamente mi entrepierna - ¿Sin las cuerdas? – continuó e hizo un amago de acercar su mano a mi miembro.

- He dicho basta - dije en tono duro, pero ella prosiguió.

- Tus fuertes y varoniles brazos rodeando mi cintura, incluso tu boca jugueteando con alguna otra parte mía - dijo mientras con sus manos se acomodaba descaradamente el sostén - ...mientras yo salto rítmicamente, mojándome más y más mientras...

_-¡DIJE BASTA SAEKI!_

Era evidente. Lo sabía. Se había propuesto molestarme, y lo consiguió. Mis ojos centelleaban de ira por sus preguntas impertinentes, pero ella sólo hacía su sonrisa más y más pronunciada... esa mueca que siempre está en sus labios tan libidinosa y arrogante.

Parece que por fin ha comprendido. Suspiré aliviado.

Pero un tenso silencio nos acompañó durante un largo trecho del recorrido.

Una curva pronunciada que nos lleva a la calle principal. El chofer cumple bien su trabajo aunque no deja de incomodarme que sus ojos nos observen de cuando en cuando, sobretodo cuando me exalté y le grité a Saeki.

Algo me llamó la atención de la otra acera, esa que quedaba del lado de mi hermana, y cuando volteé me di cuenta que ella se había ido acercando poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo más, quedó justo a mi lado. Y... su rostro tenía la misma expresión de ayer por la noche.

Me moví los centímetros posibles para alejarme lo más de ella y dije:

- Déjame en paz¿sí? Pensé que eras una buena persona, pero me doy cuenta que en realidad eres una peligrosa ninfómana que sólo piensa en.. en... tú sabes - volteo mi vista hacia la ventana, apenado.

- Oh, Takuya... - su voz sonaba como un susurro - pienso que debería comentarte que el simple hecho de que estés molesto conmigo y me hables así hace que me moje cada vez más mi ropa interior - ahora sí estaba sonrojada y yo me alerté más cuando una de sus manos se perdió discretamente debajo de su falda

- Cállate. Cállate ya... -insistí

Pero cree que soy tonto ¿o qué?. Sé muy bien lo que hace: me está molestando para entretenerse mientras lucho por no sentirme estimulado... lo cual, me temo, está logrando. ¡Qué irritante es! Mientras más me molesta, más deseos tengo de... hacerle algo... Utiliza la ira como una especie de catalizador para excitarme, lo cual escapa a mi comprensión, pero le funciona de maravilla. Es como si me conociera a la perfección... y eso que sólo tengo medio día de conocerla... ¡es absurdo!

- A decir verdad ya me encuentro en el proceso de conocerte mejor, querido hermano. Supongo que es justo compartirte algo de mí¿te parece? - ni siquera dejó que le respondiera - ¡Bien! Te puedo contar que tengo una cierta habilidad para saber lo que la gente piensa o siente.

- ¿Qué? - alcé una ceja en evidente signo de incredulidad - ¿Ahora me dirás que posees poderes psíquicos?

- Oh, por favor. No metas la ficción en esto. Hablo en serio - reiteró - puedo saber qué es lo que la gente tienen en mente con tan sólo verlos y oírlos - mi expresión no cambió ni un ápice - ¿Qué tal si te doy una demostración?

- No gracias - Respondí sin considerarlos siquiera

- ¡Vamos, será divertido!

Suelto un gemido temiéndome lo peor mientras aceptaba su oferta. Todo con tal de que dejara de insistirme.

¡Bien! - dio una suave palmadita - Ahora, aparentas estar molesto conmigo por lo que sucedió la noche anterior; tratas por todos los medios posibles no prestarme atención porque, aunque expresas que no, en verdad me deseas - en este momento hace una breve pausa para observar mi reacción, pero yo permanezco impasible - El sólo hecho de verme te trae recuerdos muy placenteros, que tú consideras 'prohibidos' - estaba acariciando sensualmente sus piernas - y..., con el simple hecho de verme, mejor dicho, de i-ma-gi-nar-me - deletreó la palabra - tu pequeño amigo clama de mí atención.

Permanezco nuevamente en silencio, sin decir nada, tratando en lo posible no escucharla. ¡Maldita su voz que siempre encuentra una manera para meterse en mis oídos!

- Intentas molestarte, lo quieres desesperadamente - continuó - pero ¿adivina qué¡No puedes! Tus instintos claman por más placer - hizo el amago de rozar con su mano mi miembro nuevamente pero yo la detuve con una fría mirada - más atención. Después de la probada de mi atenta compañía de ayer, tus sentidos están dispuestos a percibir el erotismo a flor de piel, ese estado que a todos hechiza. Imposible pensar racionalmente; por más que lo intentes detener, tu natura gana terreno sobre tu cultura.

¡Con un demonio! _¿!por qué no se calla!?_ Ya tengo suficiente con desearla, lo acepto¡¿pero que me torture así?! Detesto que tenga razón.

Intento molestarme conmigo mismo pero cada que pienso una razón para odiarla más, mis sentimientos se sobreponen, me traicionan. Les son irrelevantes mis pensamientos racionales a mis instintos primitivos.

- ¿Qué opinas? - ladeó su simpática cabecita - ¿Acerté? - insistió - Espero haber acertado. ¿Acerté, hermano Takuya?

- ¡Cierra la boca! - atino a gritar. Cubro mis oídos con las manos tratando de alguna manera evitar escuchar sus insinuaciones.

No puedo, no debo permitir a la lujuria ganar. Simplemente no puedo. No puedo no por darle la satisfacción de controlarme ni nada por estilo, sino por...

- Tomaré eso como un 'sí'

Es insoportable; desde hace minutos mi miembro está totalmente rígido, como una roca, gritando simplemente por poseerla.

Mi pecho me molesta con aquella sensación pervertida que conocí ayer por la noche. Lo que sentí por ella no parece calmarse... de hecho va empeorando.

- Vaya... no tenía idea de que el tuyo fuera un caso tan severo, hermano - abro los ojos para verla y saber a qué se está refiriendo - estás completamente rojo del rostro y respiras muy agitado.

'_¡Pues claro! Sólo trato de que entre algo de aire a mis pulmones'_, me digo a mi mismo.

- Pero no te preocupes: tu linda hermana Saeki está aquí para hacerte sentir mejor

En lo absoluto me disgustó cómo sonaba eso.

Observé cómo lentamente se sentaba sobre mis piernas de frente a mí, las suyas abiertas de par en par. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, esos luceros dorados repletos de deseos sexuales.

Ahora no tengo ataduras que me detengan. Rápidamente sujeté su cintura en un intento por quitarla de tan indecorosa posición, pero, para mi sorpresa, ella me detiene con sólo tocar con sus dedos los míos.

Hago intentos vanos de mover mis manos para retirarla pero no consigo hacerlo.

Mi manos y brazos me han traicionado por la maldita lujuria.

Es evidente que _mi_ deseo se ha hecho con el control del cuerpo. Mi pecho late con fuerza, cual un tambor, los movimientos frenéticos de mi cabeza son un último esfuerzo por moverme de ahí.

…pero ella me detuvo con sus delicadas manos.

Clava su mirada en la mía por unos instantes, y de pronto sus labios y los míos están ya unidos de manera apasionada y agresiva. ¡Puedo sentirlo! Cómo queman sus labios en los míos, al rojo vivo empuja su lengua dentro de mi boca. Demanda saborearme contra mi voluntad.

Y yo le respondo el beso de la misma manera. Muerde mis labios con frenesí y por fin se separa temporalmente para tomar un respiro y poder continuar. Está desesperada, sus jadeos se me escuchan lascivos, hambrientos de más. Yo no hacía más que devolver sus voraces besos mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban más y más, ardiendo, y con vertiginosa velocidad la razón iba dejando paso a los instintos. Hasta invadirme por completo.

Me sentía indefenso porque nunca antes había sentido _tanto_ en un beso.

Continuaba mordisqueando mis labios, ahora más suavemente, deslizando sus dientes entre ellos mientras tomaba mis manos para colocarlas sobre sus senos aún cubiertos por la tela del uniforme.

Por fin entra aire fresco a mis pulmones. Se ha separado de mí y al igual que yo recobra la respiración. Siento como si hubiera estado sin aire por una eternidad y mi mente no tiene lugar para razonar o pensar.

Simplemente la lujuria controla mis acciones…

-Tus mejillas están rojas, respiras agitadamente y comienzas a sudad – dictaminó como un doctor que hace un chequeo médico – estás excitado, Takuya.

- Déjame… déjame en paz

Pero evidentemente no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Al parecer a tus manos les agrada la suavidad de mi busto – dijo con ese tono de superioridad y acariciaba sus propios senos junto con mis manos…...

-Se-se mueven... por sí solas – intento explicar en mi defensa.

-¡Increíble! Aún completamente excitado continuas en tu empeño de negarte a sucumbir. Hablas sólo incoherencias.

Una expresión casi inaudible (¿un gemido?) sale de mi boca cuando me percato de que mi miembro es frotado suavemente por su área púbica.

Y ella, por toda respuesta, me sonríe casi con dulzura.

- La más grande y contundente prueba está aquí – se detiene por un momento – en medio de tus pantalones – y como por un imán mis ojos se desvían a mi entrepierna. - ¿Por qué no complacer a tu pequeño amigo?

-Yo… yo…

Trato de hablar¡pero ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo! Las palabras se ahogan en mi garganta cuando intentan salir a tropel.

Con suma delicadeza (como si fuera un regalo envuelto) ella desliza el cierre de mi pantalón y con avidez hace a un lado mi ropa interior.

_-'¡Qué sorpresa!'_ – pienso con ironía: mi trozo de carne salta de entre las ropas al exterior, duro como roca, palpitante a la espera de más placer.

Fue como si ella supiese que estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para reclamarle.

-Shhh.. sólo déjate llevar – susurró y plantó sus labios sobre los míos.

Parecía que los besos ya no bastaban puesto que levantó su falda para que yo presenciara todos sus movimientos; llevaba puesto unas pantaletas rosas con muchos encajes coquetos que hizo a un lado para revelar… su vello púbico y sus labios externos. Gran cantidad de líquido se escurría de su interior.

Saeki se movió de tal manera que diminutas gotas cayeron sobre mi miembro. ¿Lógica para lubricarlo?

Imposible resistir más. Era mucho para cualquiera, más para mí.

Me tenía a su total y erótica merced…

Tomó mi falo con su mano y lo alineó justo debajo de su abertura. Sin remordimiento alguno, con simpleza, descendió sobre éste… haciéndolo entrar en su interior.

¡Rayos! Sentir nuevamente esa húmeda calidez que proporciona tanto placer… ¡Apenas ayer lo sentí por primera vez y ya lo había olvidado! Esa sensación hizo que casi lanzara un grito, se ahogó en mi garganta. Sus paredes interiores se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro y un sentimiento agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Tan delicioso fue que mi cabeza cayó sobre el cabezal del asiento.

Saeki permaneció inmóvil pero dejaba escapar quedos gemidos de placer, y yo intentaba gritar sin voz para hacerlo, sólo debatiéndome entre el diminuto destello de luz racional y el placer carnal del momento.

Más intensa fue aún la situación cuado comenzó a moverse dando pequeños saltos que hacían a mi miembro entrar y salir en su húmedo canal prohibido para tantos.

Sonidos mojados que harían a cualquiera elevar su temperatura.

Mi voluntad se diluyó al incrementar el placer. De tan cruel tortura nadie puede escapar.

-¿Qué sientes al hacer el amor con tu querida hermana, Takuya querido? – preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano que seguía en su seno para frotarlo con más fuerza…

Aunque lo hubiese intentado era imposible que yo contestara: mi boca se limitaba a emitir gemidos de placer, y mis manos, como si de bocas hambrientas se tratase, jamás abandonaron sus pechos que brincaban rítmicamente junto a ella. Al mismo tiempo la penetración generaba continuamente más y más humedad, tanta que nuestras ropas se mojaron un poco. No nos importó. No me importaba si el conductor nos veía, no me importaba si alguien de los peatones se daba cuenta, no me importó estar traicionando mi promesa. No importaba…. nada.

Lo único importante era sentir más… más y más placer.

Como respuesta a la danza de las caderas de Saeki, yo también comencé a moverme junto a ella provocando que el placer incrementara en intensidad. Mi ira había quedado oculta por la lujuria que mi hermana despertaba en mi interior.

-'_Bien'_ – pensé – _'si va a ser de esta manera le daré entonces lo que quiere'_

Fui agresivo; no tuve piedad ni compasión. La penetré lo más fuerte que pude, con todo el salvajismo que fui capaz de reunir en el momento. Apretaba sus senos con tal fuerza que llegué a creer que la estaba lastimando, mis caderas golpeaban con fuerza las suyas. Éramos los actores principales de una danza inaudita y prohibida de lujuria e ira.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos para lastimarla creo que no dieron resultado porque… bueno, parecía que le agradaba…. Demasiado diría yo. En un rápido vistazo que me atreví a echarle vi en su rostro pura dicha, nada de muecas. Mejillas rojas como carmín, hilillos de saliva escapando de sus labios por tenerla continuamente abierta, los gritos hacían que pudiera ver su lengua… en una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su rostro. Y sus ojos… oh, esos ojos. Seguían dorados y desbordaban lujuria como instantes antes, pero ahora se encontraban perdidos mirando la nada, cegados por el placer del momento por completo.

Aún en medio de toda esta acción indebida algún tipo de raciocinio intenta hacerse paso a través de la bruma experimentada. Mientras nuestros cuerpos bailaban al mismo ritmo e intensidad algunas preguntas brotaban en mi mente:

'_¿Qué es lo que le sucede¿Por qué ella adora y gusta de esta depravación¿Por qué hace esto __conmigo__ si sólo tenemos un día de conocernos?'_ Y más preguntas que se disolvían en un remolino aún antes de que mi conciencia pudiera captar que estaban formulándose. _'¿De dónde proviene toda esta lujuria?'_ era la que más brillaba, la que más ruido hacía en mi confusa razón.

Sabía que mis preguntas quedarían sin respuesta, sí, pero no dejó de sorprenderme cuando ella de pronto besa mis labios con tanta fuerza que lastima mis labios.

¡Rayos! Algo parecido a una alarma resuena en mi interior. No soy ningún experto en estas situaciones, pero creo que si nuestros gemidos aumentan cada vez en volumen significa que pronto llegaremos al clímax.

De manera refleja trato de quitármela de encima pero no puedo, ella niega a moverse. Como leyendo mi mente, Saeki descubrió que yo no quería terminar dentro de ella, pero mirándome directamente a los ojos leí una señal de que... estaba bien, podía hacerlo. En ella.

Para ese momento un intenso placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo cual una gran explosión que comenzase en mi miembro. Imposible evitar gritar, entre los dos conformamos un coro que nos estimulaba el uno al otro y no tardé en soltar todo mi contenido en su interior.

Sentí cómo ese cálido líquido la inundaba por dentro recorriendo todo el espacio disponible, pero los fluidos eran tantos que pude ver unas gotas escapar de su interior y deslizarse por nuestras piernas formando una sula mezcla con su propia eyaculación.

----------------------------------------

Otra vez mi cabeza cae rendida sobre el asiento de la limosina y mis manos la siguen. Yo trato de respirar, hacer que entre aire a mis pulmones.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos algo al respecto. Simplemente permanecimos recostados recobrando nuestro aliento.

Una súbita curva que dio el automóvil me incitó a ver a través del vidrio… Justo a tiempo para observar lo que parecía ser mi nuevo colegio.

Me siento muy cansado.. Tanto que ni siquiera puedo moverme…

De manera involuntaria los párpados comienzan a cubrir mis ojos.. sólo.. sólo tengo deseos de.. dormir…

Mis ojos se cerraron y me adentré en el mundo de los sueños eróticos, compañeros de la humedad y sonidos sugerentes susurrados.


	2. Mi nueva Escuela

**StepSister**

**Autor: Tadao Yokoshima**

Capítulo 2º

_Mi nueva Escuela_

----------------------------

_Otra vez mi cabeza cae rendida sobre el asiento de la limosina y mis manos la siguen. Yo trato de respirar, hacer que entre aire a mis pulmones._

_Ninguno de los dos dijimos algo al respecto. Simplemente permanecimos recostados recobrando nuestro aliento._

_Una súbita curva que dio el automóvil me incitó a ver a través del vidrio… Justo a tiempo para observar lo que parecía ser mi nuevo colegio._

_Me siento muy cansado.. Tanto que ni siquiera puedo moverme…_

_De manera involuntaria los párpados comienzan a cubrir mis ojos.. sólo.. sólo tengo deseos de.. dormir…_

_Mis ojos se cerraron y me adentré en el mundo de los sueños eróticos, compañeros de la humedad y sonidos sugerentes susurrados._

La conciencia se abre paso en mi mente hasta que soy capaz de darme cuenta porque veo el techo de mi habitación; borroso al principio, más claro conforme pasa el tiempo. _'Un nuevo día para vivir' _-pienso.  
Mi mente, cual un computador recién iniciado, comienza a repasar uno a uno los recuerdos del día anterior junto a mi situación actual. _¿Qué sucedió anoche?_ Fugaces escenas pintadas en tonos rojizos de lujuria pasan en mi mente ¡un miembro de mi familia ha abusado sexualmente de mí ¿y lo peor? Que lo disfruté en contra de mi voluntad.

¡Ah! Aún siento mi cuerpo acalorado después de haber reposado lo suficiente. Aún siento fuego en mi piel. Aún siento que mi sangre hierve. También me siento extraño pero agradablemente cansado con aquella emoción en mi pecho que ahora es leve, pero presente.

Ahora entiendo por qué la gente suele decir que necesitan un baño frío después de haber presenciado una relación erótica: para calmar sus deseos de más placer.  
El agua fría que sale de la regadera ayuda a enfriar mi libido por completo; todo pensamiento relacionado con hormonas es lavado junto con la suciedad del cuerpo. Y mi mente racional vuelve a controlar la situación.  
Apoyo mi cabeza contra el muro de la regadera y dejo que el frío del agua continúe refrescándome.

Mi mente me traiciona: esas imágenes teñidas en rojo pasan una y otra vez frente a mis ojos, escucho esas palabras, los sonidos, los olores... Revivo todo de alguna manera.

A veces creo que no hay suficiente agua fría para mí.

La mucama ha sido muy amable al haber colocado mi uniforme en una silla de mi habitación. Después del baño lo tomo para comenzar a vestirme.  
Debo admitir que yo vestido de pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja con rayas blancas y saco color marrón me veo bastante bien. El aroma a traje nuevo y la suave tela que cubre mi cuerpo provocan una sensación de bienestar casi automática. Dejo que mi vanidad me rodee y los demás se den cuenta de ello.

Mientras estoy haciéndome el nudo de la corbata con ayuda del espejo distingo algo negro tirado en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Giro mi cabeza con rapidez para ver de qué se trata.

Cuerdas... Las cuerdas negras que... Saeki me inmovilizó con ellas y... conmigo... hizo... lo que quiso...

Las imágenes. ¡Esas imágenes! Regresan a mí, esta vez con más fuerza, como si de un sueño se tratase: me veo atado a la cama mientras mi hermana se da un festín con mi cuerpo; el placer no bienvenido y su total y completa falta de moral y raciocinio. Aunque me veo a mi mismo como un espectador esta vez no recuerdo lo que pasó ayer: lo estoy volviendo a vivir.

Con rapidez me siento en la cama porque me creo incapaz de hacer otra cosa más complicada. Forzó mi mente sobre los bajos instintos, trato de tomar el control de nuevo para no caer de nuevo en la lujuria, no permito a mi cuerpo dejarse llevar por mis deseos.

Por fin recobro la calma para reflexionar y la verdad cae sobre mí con contundencia. No vale más la pena negar la realidad.

La verdad es que _lo disfruté. Disfruté cada segundo de placer que ella me dio._

Su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna, sus caricias, sus masajes, _¡todo!_  
¿Me agrada esto en realidad? No. ¿Por qué lo hizo conmigo? Carezco de esa respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en su mente para convertirse en esta 'persona' carente de toda moral para realizar tales morbosas perversiones sin medir las consecuencias?

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal porque pienso que... '_es.. como si viviera... sólo para eso..._'

- No. Sólo estoy exagerando - digo en voz alta para tratar de convencerme a mí mismo.

Con mis dedos acaricio las cuerdas negras y con descuido comienzo a examinarlas. Me doy cuenta de que no son cuerdas comunes porque son muy suaves, se nota que están hechas con caros materiales, y también porque no parecen ser de uso común sino... justo para el propósito de atar a alguien sin causar daño alguno. Y sirven, claro. No tengo marcas en mis muñecas.

_Rayos_ - me digo- _Al parecer no bromeaba cuando dijo "Es inútil hermano, he tenido mucha práctica con nudos y amarres, y sé que no podrás liberarte" -_ no sólo se trata de manejar bien la cuerda, también de evitar lastimar al cautivo, pero... ¿por qué tiene.. tanta experiencia con nudos y cuerdas?

_Digamos que soy una chica que goza de una… sexualidad muy activa…_

……Temo por lo que signifique esas palabras…

Salpico con agua del lavabo de mi nueva escuela mi rostro. Al parecer es imposible borrar el rubor de mis mejillas.  
Claro que lo frío es refrescante, pero no es suficiente para apagar el incendio de mi rostro y pecho.

En los últimos minutos que me quedan antes de mi primera clase trato de tranquilizarme en el lavabo de caballeros del Instituto Seidoi. respiro agitadamente por los recuerdos que me persiguen. Esta vez lo único que recuerdo es que salí veloz de la limusina después de arreglarme a la carrera la ropa, entré al edificio escapando -literalmente- de Saeki y haberme refugiado en el baño para intentar registrar lo que _me_ acababa de ocurrir.

No hice nada. Nada. Ni siquiera intenté detenerla. _¡Argh!_ Fui un juguete en sus manos... un simple artefacto más con el que le gusta jugar, un objeto para su entretenimiento...

Todo esto me molesta, claro, pero lo peor es que... falté a mi promesa...

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo que está frente a mí y no me reconozco. Me veo como un total extraño y no puedo saber quién soy.

Me asusto mucho de pensar que estoy... estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

¿Será porque ahora en todo momento me encuentro excitado¿O algo mucho peor?

Me doy cuenta que es porque.. mi deseo, mi hambre por placer... ha sido desbordada. Lo sé porque deseo más, más y más. Cada vez incrementa más. Quiero dejarme llevar por mi mero instinto animal y que se apodere de mí...

¿Será que esto es parte de las.. habilidades que Saeki mencionó¿Ser capaz de despertar los más íntimos y más primitivos deseos de la gente?

Una risa nerviosa sale de mis labios. '_Claro que no. Mi locura temporal hace que comienza a creer en incoherencias. Ahora más que nunca necesito recuperar el control_'

¡Pero parece imposible! En mi desesperación dirijo mi puño cerrado hacia mi frente. El golpe contundente resuena quedo en el solitario lugar.  
El dolor.. parece que esta sensación desvanece el fuego... Esa agua que tanto necesito para apagar el incendio que está devorando mis entrañas.

Una vez más comienzo a razonar.  
Vuelvo a verme en el espejo. He vuelto a ser yo, sólo yo... Takuya. El golpe logró sacarme de esa locura depravada.

Acomodo mi chaqueta, me enderezo y me dirijo a la salida del baño.

'_Es verdad que me rendí a mis instintos_' - pienso -_ 'pero tengo que ser fuerte y sobreponerme a esto. Si toda mi vida he sido alguien con firmes convicciones no voy a dejar que cualquiera haga lo que quiera -juegue incluso- conmigo. ¡No me rendiré ante ella!_'

Firme y decidido salgo del baño rumbo al salón de clases... que probablemente ya han dado inicio.

'_Quizás tenga algún control sobre mí, pero no total. Con mis convicciones de mi parte no me ganará fácilmente_'

--------------------

- Buenos días alumnos - saludó la maestra al grupo - el día de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante en el grupo: Takuya Sakuragi. En su instituto anterior sus notas...

Es la primera vez que me presentan ante una clase y me siento algo incómodo... Ahora comprendo a los compañeros que de cuando en cuando llegaban a mi salón y ponían caras raras o se sonrojaban cuando tenían que hablar un poco sobre ellos frente a los demás. La verdad jamás pensé que yo viviría una situación similar.

- ...lo que lo convierte en un estudiante prometedor. La política en nuestro...

Mientras la mujer sigue hablando observo con detenimiento a los chicos y muchachas que me regresan la mirada con igual curiosidad. Imaginé que no les parecería interesante, pero hay demasiados ojos sobre mí que comprueban lo contrario. Me fijo en que la mayoría del alumnado son chicas, algunas muy lindas -como esas de un manga o algún anime- y somos sólo 6 varones (yo incluido). Y Saeki.

Saeki está ahí con su arrogante sonrisa y los ojos brillándole como si el simple hecho de verme le provocara alguna gracia.

Quizás ella pueda intentar seducirme o incluso aprovecharse de mí¡pero jamás dejaré de oponerme a sus malévolos deseos!

- ¿Sr. Sakuragi¿Sr. Sakuragi?

Sobresaltado dejo mis pensamientos de lado y volteo a ver a la maestra.

Me sonríe con dulzura y explica que los alumnos están esperando que me presente a ellos.

- Lo-lo siento, no me di cuenta maestra - le explico en voz baja y me dirijo a mis compañeros.

Nadie se mueve. Todos me esperan.

- Mi.. mi nombre es Takuya Sakuragi y tengo 16 años. Vengo de Kyoto, una ciudad hermosa llena de historia y cultura sobre nuestro país, ahí aprendí el gusto por el dibujo y el arte. Me gustaría mucho que todos nos llevemos bien y lleguemos a ser buenos amigos y compañeros.

¡Qué vano comentario! La incomodidad y el nerviosismo hicieron que dijera lo primero que pasó por mi mente.. No expresé lo que realmente quería pero con esto me tengo que conformar ahora...

- Gracias Sr. Sakuragi, puede tomar asiento en- fue interrumpida por alguna sugerencia

- Srta. Mutsumi...

- ¿Sí Srta. Takeda? Disculpe, ahora debo decir Srta. Sakuragi¿cierto?

Saeki le sonríe y contesta - Sí, por favor. Quería pedirle permiso para dar una... pequeña bienvenida a nuestro nuevo estudiante - vi en sus ojos una especie de brillo que parecía significar que más valía que le dijeran que sí - de parte de nuestro salón. Sólo si usted está de acuerdo con eso.

La maestra Mutsumi pareció relajarse después de escuchar la petición de su alumna y dio permiso, siempre y cuando fuera breve y lo más discretamente posible.

Al escuchar la palabra "bienvenida" brotar de los sensuales labios de mi hermanastra un horrendo escalofrío cruzó mi espalda.

Justo antes de que declinara la propuesta vi que tres chicas de las más lindas se pusieron de pie al instante y con agilidad se acercaron a mí, me sujetaron y jalaron a la parte de atrás del salón.  
Yo no sabía que pensar. Pero me asusté con lo que siguió.

Una de ellas se arrodilló frente a mí y jaló mis pantalones hacia abajo mientras las otras dos sujetaban mis brazos con fuerza.

Logré reaccionar ante el ataque e intenté zafarme de ellas, luchando, pero por alguna razón ellas también eran fuertes.

- _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN¡SUÉLTENME!_ - grité haciendo eco en todo el salón, esperando la ayuda de alguien que me apoyara. Nadie se inmutó. Y la desesperación aumentó en mi pecho.

- Bien, clase, abran su libro de historia en la página 167. Repasaremos la lección de ayer...

¡Qué carajos pasa aquí¡Esto es lo más cínico, desagradable y humillante que me ha ocurrido en toda la vida!  
Lucho con todas las fuerzas que tengo pero cuando la chica de rodillas remueve la última prenda que cubría mi miembro... y sus labios lo engulleron con rapidez, mi fuerza me abandonó poco a poco.

La vergüenza, ira y frustración que sentía era mucha, pero la intensidad de la lujuria y el deseo de _más_ era mayor.  
Con el trabajo que me estaban haciendo se me dificulta mantenerme en pie, pero las otras dos no dejan que me mueva. No logro permanecer en silencio, mis gemidos suben de volumen hasta que una de ellas me calla con un beso y toma una de mis manos para masajear su seno... ¿no había que interrumpir la clase?

Lo engulle, lo traga, lo saca, lo lame para volverlo a engullir. A ese ritmo no toma ni un minuto que yo me encuentre a punto de llegar al límite.

No puedo moverme ni negarme ni protestar. Simplemente.. disfrutarlo. La lengua de la otra chica encuentra la manera de meterse en mi boca y yo.. sólo la acepté y correspondí.

La del beso presiona con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos porque de alguna manera supo que estaba a punto de terminar deteniendo el grito de placer antes de salir. Mi cuerpo se tensionó por completo mientras mi miembro se vaciaba dentro de la boca de la otra chica.

Nada más. Así de simple.

Al terminar su tarea una acomodó mis ropas y las tres volvieron a sus asientos.

Yo me ayudo con las manos a permanecer en pie sujetado de la pared. No levanto la mirada en obvia vergüenza.

- Bien, ahora no tardaron mucho, qué bien. Sr. Sakuragi, por favor tome asiento - indicó el lugar- Nos encontrábamos discutiendo sobre las distintas épocas de Japón, la Era Edo con exactitud.

Sólo asiento levemente con la cabeza.

--------------------

Estoy en el grupo 1-A de secundaria, la edad media es de 15 a 16 años, la mayoría chicas; de un grupo de 23, 6 chicos, 17 chicas. Mis clases inician a las 7:30 A.M. y concluyen a la 1:30 P.M. El plan de estudios abarca tanto lo conceptual como laboratorios y prácticas (de Física y Química), además también llevo historia, matemáticas, inglés, y otras, incluyendo educación física.  
El instituto también tiene varios clubes en distintas áreas para que el estudiante viva su temporada en la escuela de manera más amena. Muchos dicen que se debe pertenecer a un club de estudiantes para poder vivir a plenitud esa etapa.

¡Jha! Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi manual de 'El nuevo estudiante' que leo debajo de un árbol del patio principal del campus que parece el de una universidad.

_Ughh.. no me siento nada bien rodeado de un lugar en el que abundan los pervertidos..._

- ¡Hermano Takuya¡Qué bien que te encuentro! - escucho sus pasos acercarse a la carrera

_Sobretodo estando con ella_.

Con alegría, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se acerca hasta donde me encuentro y se sienta junto a mí en el pasto. Yo la ignoro por completo.

Pero como parece no importarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, continuó:  
- Te marchaste tan rápido del salón en cuanto sonó el timbre que no tuve tiempo de seguirte - presentí que un mohín se dibujó en su carita - Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarte, pero supuse que estarías en un lugar solitario como éste - rió y me regaló una casual sonrisa.

Decido seguir como si nada. Sin prestarte atención.

- Wallace preparó el almuerzo para los dos, el cual no tuve tiempo de darte porque saliste corriendo de la limusina. - me lo tendió con su mano - ten, para que lo disfrutes.

Volteo a verla con frialdad y no lo acepto, así que lo deja en el pasto.

- ¿Sucede algo hermano¿No tienes hambre?

Con la mirada más seria giro mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

- Vete - le ordeno - no quiero que te me acerques.

- Vaya... ¡pero qué cara de pocos amigos!

- He dicho que te marches

¡Me enerva que ella ni se de por aludida!

- Anda Takuya, regálale una sonrisa a tu hermana para que se sienta aún más feliz¿sí?

- _¡LARGO!_

Maldita sea. Está volviendo a jugar conmigo igual que en la limosina: me hace enfadar a propósito. Parece que no le teme a mi rostro encolerizado... incluso distingo auténtica sorpresa en sus ojos antes de que respirara hondo y cerrara sus ojos miel. Cuando los abrió esa odiada mirada lasciva y su arrogante sonrisa estaban en su rostro.

-_ ¡Qué es tan gracioso, eh¡Parezco un payaso del que te puedes burlar cuando quieras?!_

Se ríe entre dientes y me reprende - no hay necesidad de alzar tanto la voz voz, y no… no creo que eres un payaso, es que me asombra tu respuesta, tan lleno de ira contra mi…

- ¡¿Porqué¡Por qué me pusiste en ridículo frente a toda la clase con... conesoquehiciste! - estaba realmente enfadado con esa mujer de cabellos negros.

- Ah, claro. - dijo con aires de muy entendida - Ya veo que lo malinterpretaste todo. Muchas chicas me dijeron que te encontraron muy atractivo y bien dotado. Opinión que yo comparto con ellas. Como ves, no mencionaron nada de que te vieras ridículo o algo así.

- Este sitio me enferma… al igual que tú.

- Sé que no lo dices con la intención de lastimarme porque entonces sería una mentira lo que me confesaste ayer en el balcón... lo que destrozaría mi pequeño corazón.

_Desgraciada. _Esto es nuevo, manipulación emocional. Debí haberlo previsto.

- ¡Claro que no son mentiras! - me defiendo - ... es… es solo que… ¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué?

- Las personas tienen distintas formas de mostrar su afecto unas a otras: algunas personas compran dulces y flores cuando hay una ocasión especial, otras compran viajes a países exóticos para que disfruten de unas buenas vacaciones, hay quienes defienden o alientan a sus seres amados, pueden hacer acrobacias o grandes eventos para mostrarle a todos lo mucho que les significa , pequeños detalles como prepararles un almuerzo especial o hacerle un favor insignificante para mostrarle lo especiales que son… y yo… pues… hice esas cosas porque me importas, querido hermano, te quiero mucho.

- Pero… no tienes que hacer esas… cosas para demostrarme que me quieres… Podrías hacer lo que los demás, como tú lo acabas de decir.

- ¡Ah! pero algo que no mencioné, es que la gente hace realiza esas muestras de afecto a su manera. Y ésta es la mía, sino ¿donde estaría la originalidad?

-¿Bromeas, cierto?

-Me temo que no… además, a mi parecer, disfrutas mi manera de mostrarte mi afecto - sonrió con picardía

- Eso… no es cierto…-intento negar

- Negarlo simplemente lo empeora, Takuya… jejejejeje.

Permanezco en silencio, sin nada que decir en mi defensa.

- Bien… ¿qué te parece si te doy un tour por la escuela?

- …. Un… ¿tour?

- Te ayudará a tener una imagen mas clara del instituto, y de paso, responderá un par de respuestas -me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me extiende su mano para que la tome.

No se por qué no rechazo su invitación, mis acciones carecen de sentido¡me estoy contradiciendo! Si realmente estuviera en total desacuerdo con ella -lo cual debería hacer-, simplemente me marcharía del lugar, pero no lo puedo evitar. La curiosidad es en verdad un difícil oponente, y es muy molesto no saber nada sobre algo que te interese... aunque esto no es de mi incumbencia.

Tomo su mano, me pongo de pie y ella abraza uno de mis brazos con mucho afecto, me jala hacia donde quiere que vaya y yo… simplemente camino, guiado por ella…

--------------------------

El paseo por el lugar me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas respecto a la escuela y a la situación actual. Vaya que sí.

Lo primero que descubrí fue lo que más me perturbó: la verdadera dueña del poder aquí no es la directora del colegio (quien sólo es una figura pública que lidia con los padres de familia y evita que haya problemas e insurrecciones por parte de los padres, maestros o alumnos). La verdadera ama del lugar es... mi hermanastra Saeki...

La situación es muy extraña, parece que es una especie de acuerdo entre Saeki y los docentes que consiste en que mi ahora hermana puede hacer lo que le plazca sin restricción alguna a cambio de que... parece absurdo y no lo puedo creer... ella les proporcione placer y satisfacción sexual. ¡Claro que esto no tiene sentido! Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ser dominado de esa manera y a ese grado... todavía con dinero parece más creíble, pero esto... Yo lo vi.

En un salón vacío vi a la maestra Mutsumi con... tres compañeros al mismo tiempo.. y decido omitir detalles. Imaginen nada más.  
En otra habitación había un maestro sentado en su escritorio y dos chicas de rodillas degustando su falo...  
Y en una aula más observé a la directora mientras era torturada sexualmente por dos alumnas...

Sólo diré eso¡no quiero imaginarme cómo lo hicieron!

Saeki me explicó que un día simplemente se aburrió del control de los profesores en el instituto, convenció a algunos estudiantes de hacer lo que ella dijese y realizaron el derrocamiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin mucho alboroto, claro.  
Saeki hizo la mayoría de las negociaciones, o seducciones más correctamente, pero siempre dejo a el personal docente realizar sus trabajo. La escuela opera de manera normal con la única variante de que ahora Saeki tiene absoluto control sobre todos; puede realizar lo que desee aunque no lo hace muy seguido, según me comentó como ejemplo fue la bienvenida en el salón que me hicieron. Todo mundo actúa como si nada, ya acostumbrados.

También me sorprendió darme cuenta que el control de mi hermanastra no se limitaba a maestros y personal docente, los alumnos también se encuentran entre sus redes.  
Dirige pequeños grupos de estudiantes que se encargan de controlar a todos los demás. Elije sólo a los más fieles para tan complicada tarea según pude ver... Mientras caminábamos por un pasillo un grupo de chicas se acercó a ella, casi con pena, y dijo "reportando ninguna anomalía" a lo que Saeki le respondió con una sonrisa y masajeó uno de sus pechos, incluso me pareció que se centró particularmente en el pezón de la muchacha, mientras que su otra mano se dirijo a la parte de atrás de la jovencita y dio un apretón. Creo que la muchacha no esperaba tanta 'amabilidad' de Saeki -que se encontraba de excelente humor- porque fue como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla y se derritiese al contacto de la líder. Parecía que ese gesto fuera el mejor regalo del mundo para la chica, lo más añorado de su vida.

_Qué.. ¿qué clase de control es el que tiene Saeki? Para ser capaz de manipular a su antojo sólo con sexo... no es lógico¡me es imposible creerlo!_

Seguimos caminando y entonces ella me explicó:

"_No fue tan fácil al principio. Comencé por seducir a uno, luego a otro, después decidí jugármela con una chica, ...claro que todo en secreto. Al fin decidí presentar unos con otros, y cuando se conocieran mas ...íntimamente, ellos mismos comenzaron a hacer más amigos para mi.  
El grupo crecía poco a poco y eventualmente llegó al estado en el que se encuentra ahora  
¿Es difícil de creer que con sólo eso son fácilmente manipulados? Cuando uno es rico Takuya, lo tiene todo y no necesita nada, y lo gracioso de nosotros, los seres humanos, es que necesitamos, necesitar algo, de lo contrario nuestra vida se vuelve algo sin sentido, así que sólo llene esa necesidad de 'algo' de los otros y a cambio, obtuve lealtad instantánea_"

Ilógico, increíble, carente de razón alguna, pero al final, la realidad…

Fue tanto mi estupor al darme cuenta del régimen del colegio que no tuve más opción que aceptarlo, jamás de buena gana. Me tragué mi frustración y continúo mi día de clases.

La cosa mejoró un poco cuando me di cuenta de que también había clases de arte y dibujo, a la cual Saeki y yo fuimos juntos.  
El salón me asombró, mesas de dibujo, utensilios excelentes, materiales y pinturas de alta calidad. Tan excéntrico como el instituto mismo.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas de dibujo y comienzo a escuchas las indicaciones del profesor. ¡Jamás había imaginado lo complicado y extenso que es dibujar! Nunca antes había tomado clase de este tipo, sólo dibujaba por placer y experimentaba técnicas por el gusto de hacerlo. También me ayudaron los libros que compro con mis ahorros, por lo que presiento que no será muy difícil adaptarme a esta clase.

Mientras hago trazos pienso en lo interesante que me parece todo. Es un colegio aparentemente normal regido por mi hermanastra que controla los bajos instintos de todos y sin embargo no ha caído en el caos. Las personas actúan con total normalidad, como si nada pasara.  
Comienzo a creer que este tipo de control es el que a Saeki le gusta tener: mantiene el orden a pesar de que cada que le place realiza sus antojos sexuales.

Mi primera sesión de dibujo es sobre cómo realizar paisajes, algo sencillo para mí. Realizo un atardecer porque es lo que veo desde la ventana del salón. La pieza terminada le agrada al maestro y me da unos consejos para que luzca más realista.  
Como terminé rápido me dedico a observar los trabajos de mis demás compañeros. Algunos mejores que otros, pueden o no carecer de destreza y habilidad, y un grupo en el que no tuve ni idea de qué dibujaban.

Pero el que me atrajo desde que lo vi fue el dibujo de Saeki: un paisaje nocturno excelente. El balcón de una habitación.  
En verdad me sorprende su técnica y manera de pintar porque jamás había visto a una persona tan joven hacerlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, al observarlo, despierta sentimientos libidinosos en mí... como si aquella pintura fuera un estimulante...

Cada vez me convenzo más de que Saeki emana lujuria.

-----------------------

- Creo que alguien carece de creatividad - comentó mientras caminábamos y se rió un poco - simplemente dibujaste lo que viste.

- Ya no molestes, al menos admite que es bueno, el profesor lo pensó así. - respondió para suavizar la herida al ego que me provocó su comentario.

- El que alguien te diga que lo que haces es bueno no quiere decir que sea una total verdad.

- Vamos, no esta mal - repito- quizás hubiera hecho algo mejor si no hubiera estado bajo presión.

- Pretextos pretextos - alega mientras mueve su mano restando importancia - pero bien, si tanto deseas oírlo, me parece bien.

Ambos conversamos, comentando nuestros dibujos, mientras nos dirigíamos a la limosina que se preparaba a llevarnos a casa

- Bueno, debo admitir que tu dibujo es mucho mejor que el mío, la forma como las nubes son iluminadas por la luna y cómo el balcón tiene iluminación... no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tan rápido, a mi me hubiera tomado días hacer algo así. - le alabo con sinceridad su pieza.

- Gracias por alimentar mi ego, muy lindo de tu parte. - sonríe

- Qué chica tan modesta - respondo con sarcasmo

- Deja, tu dibujo no esta mal, en serio. Tiene buenos detalles y colores adecuados, sólo que le hace falta más vida al paisaje.

- Sí, supongo…

Ambos quedamos en silencio, aún la limusina lejos. El estacionamiento es muy grande.

- Por cierto ¿Qué te pareció el tour? - reinició la conversación - Muy bueno¿no lo crees?

- Fue… ilustrativo - atino a responder - pero aún no me agrada lo que está sucediendo aquí. - continúo con firmeza.

- Me alegra que te guste - dejó de caminar - porque no seré yo la única que tendrá control sobre esta situación.

- ¿Qué dices? - no sabía a qué se refería

- Si, decidí que también tú podrás hacer lo que quieras, igual que yo. Todos están de acuerdo con la decisión. - clavó esos ojos dorados con fijeza en mi persona para observar mi reacción.

- ¿Eh¿Hablas en serio? - me tomó por sorpresa la declaración

- Si, eres mi hermano, y todo lo mío es tuyo. Así de simple – me explica con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No gracias… quédatelo… yo no lo quiero…

- ¿Hmm? Bueno, está bien si no deseas hacer uso de ese privilegio, pero aun así lo tienes, es mi regalo para ti.

- Si, como tú digas…

Llegamos a la limusina y nos subimos. El conductor enciende el motor y se pone en marcha.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y callado, no hubo charla alguna sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy… Aún no me siento del todo bien por todo lo que vi, pero, no puedo estar de mal humor todo el tiempo, así que me siento un poco mas tranquilo, agradeciendo la paz que Saeki me da.

Noto que ella tiene mi dibujo entre sus manos, lo contempla durante todo el camino como si algo en él le gustara profundamente, lo cual ignoro a qué se deba, no es ni la mitad de bueno comparado a lo que ella dibujó, pero si eso distrae su mente de mi, mucho mejor así.

Ya en casa, me dirijo a mi habitación, me quito el uniforme, me cambio de ropa y bajo a ver a mi papá y mi madrastra junto a Saeki.  
Nos reciben con alegría. Mi papá preguntó cómo me había ido en mi primer día y yo sólo me limito a comunicar los sucesos en clase, obviamente omitiendo todo lo relacionado con sexo -que abundó-, sobretodo la clase de dibujo.  
Mientras hablaba noté cómo Saeki ponía mucha atención en lo que platicaba. Quizás quería ver si mencionaba la realidad del colegio. Bah, como si me fueran a creer si se los dijera...

Nos sentamos a cenar y Saeki le cuenta a nuestros padres sobre su punto de vista con respecto a mi primer día en Seidoi; dice que le agrade a todos mis compañeros de clase, (aunque la verdad no hablé con nadie, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pase con ella), sobre lo buenos que son mis dibujos, sobre mis opiniones y observaciones sobre el lugar, claro, sin mencionar nada sobre control del colegio o seguidores sexuales.  
Nadeshko y mi papá parecen disfrutar mucho de mis relatos, mi padre por su parte ríe alegremente por como me fue en el día y comienza a narrar sobre sus días de estudiante, algo que siempre hace cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, por otra parte mi madrastra sonríe muy complacida por ver lo bien que me he adaptado en tan poco tiempo a este nuevo estilo de vida y sobre lo bueno que es el dibujo que hice en clase, que Saeki mostró mientras conversaba con ella. Sin embargo no mostró el suyo... como dijo su madre: no le gusta enseñar sus trabajos aunque conmigo no puso pretextos.

La comida fue deliciosa, igual que el almuerzo, quizás el nombre de Wallace es del chef que cocina aquí. Podría pedirle un par de consejos para aprender algo de comida gourmet.  
Luego de cenar nuestros padres deciden ir a dar un paseo nocturno por el gran jardín de la mansión. Parece que es algo que disfrutan mucho hacer. Me alegro por ellos, y me doy cuenta que estoy solo con Saeki en una de las salas de la mansión. Ella está sentada sobre un gran y cómodo sofá, sus pies descalzos sobre el mueble.

- Takuya… quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Sobre que te gusta dibujar?

Es raro, digo, que ella converse con tanta tranquilidad sin insinuar algo libidinoso.

- Pues… a decir verdad me gusta dibujar sobre todo lo que veo. Un tiempo dibujé sobre lo que veía en mis sueños… pero no tengo un tema en especial sobre el cual dibujar.

- Dibujar sobre lo que ves en sueños, interesante… -dijo ella sin dirigirme la mirada.

- Y veo que a ti te gusta mucho dibujar paisajes, lo recordé cuando hiciste ese dibujo en clase. Tu madre también lo dijo ayer mientras cenábamos. - agregué

- A decir verdad, no es lo que en verdad me encanta dibujar… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y generaba una sonrisa con sus labios.

- ¿Ah no¿Y que es entonces? – pregunte con la curiosidad totalmente expuesta.

Casualmente tenia su libro de dibujos, el mismo de la noche anterior, cuando nos conocimos y me lo dio para que lo viera. Lo tomé con una mirada extrañada sin saber qué esperar y comencé a mover las páginas.

Debí suponerlo… viniendo de ella…

Mujeres desnudas, orgías, tríos, gente en diferentes posiciones sexuales… en otras palabras arte erótico.

- No eres el único que dibuja sus sueños… Bueno… sueños húmedos en este caso…

Bien, sí, era algo erótico pero en verdad muy bueno, llenos de detalles, colores, iluminación, en verdad excelente, ni se compara a lo que yo he dibujado.

- Cuando dibujo, me lleno de pasión -comenzó a comentar, una explicación no solicitada - tanto que llego a excitarme, mucho. Veo el dibujo en mi mente y mi mano simplemente traza en el papel. Los veo, veo a esa gente moverse, gemir, gritar, terminar, gozar, disfrutar, incluso he podido acompañarlos en sus pequeñas fiestas, lo veo tan claro como si en verdad suceden.

Ella continua mientras me detengo en una imagen en la que veo a Saeki siendo complacida por tres sujetos, lo cual me asusta un poco, aquello que mencionó sobre acompañaba a esas personas en sus fiestas... Pero también me impresiona el autorretrato que ella plasmó en este dibujo, es… muy certero, y simplemente comienzo a deducir como pudo hacerlo, quizás con ayuda de un espejo, o algo así supongo.

- Es… es como entrar en una pintura, te extienden la mano y te jalan hacia ellos. Por eso aparezco en uno de esos dibujos.

- Parece que… es como si tuvieran vida… - digo yo impresionado.

- Sí, es algo que la gente suele decir cuando ve una buena obra de arte, gracias - ríe con modestia

Cierro el libro, mas luego me percato que estoy sonrojado.

- ¿Qué pasa Takuya, acaso uno de mis dibujos te pidió que los acompañaras? - me pregunta con intención

- No-no seas ridícula - niego también con la cabeza - bueno, no es algo que sea muy de mi agrado, pero son unos dibujos excelentes, nada comparado a lo que yo hago.

Le regreso su libro de dibujos y me dirijo a una ventana, buscando una manera de distraer mi vista de esas imágenes que acabo de ver... y casi de sentir.

- ¿Lo pudiste sentir? Ese sentimiento de ansiedad que tienen… ese deseo por sentir la piel de otra persona tan cerca… ese placer de un beso, una caricia indebida, una mirada… ¿no lo añoras?

- Yo… no… no lo añoro… - digo al sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, el deseo volviéndose muy fuerte.

- ¿Es eso una total verdad? –a hora ella me abraza por detrás, su rostro apoyándose en mi espalda - no eres un robot, eres un ser humano. ¿Por qué negarte a lo que tú mismo deseas?

- No… no es lo correcto…

- ¿Qué es lo correcto¿Seguir tu mente o seguir tu corazón¿Luchar una batalla ya perdida? - pregunta

No tengo respuesta para sus interrogantes

- No por nada se le llama "Hacer el Amor", es la expresión de amor física más sublime del ser humano. ¿Acaso tú no deseas expresar tu amor a tu hermana¿A tu familia?

Su lengua de plata poco a poco hace que mis defensas se derrumben. Ya estoy muy cansado de luchar, cansado de resistir, cansado de pensar, cansado de dudar…

Suena tan fácil, como un susurro en mi oído, seduciéndome solo con palabras, sin ninguna acción, el sonido de su voz es como la de una sirena que embelesa a un marino incauto y lo guía hacia sus redes.

El fuego es intensifica, siento que la última línea de defensa está a punto de caer… es… mucho para poder tolerar… me carcome, me consume, me quema por dentro, deseo tanto tenerla, tanto…

_Lo siento… no pude… mantener mi promesa…_

- Saeki…

- ¿Si, Takuya?

- Suficiente, tú ganas.

------------------------

La mansión es muy silenciosa y solitaria por las noches. Sólo se ve a uno o dos sirvientes atendiendo sus deberes, por la oscuridad de la noche los pasillos y habitaciones adquieren una atmósfera tétrica, pero no es algo que logre asustarme porque me encuentro en un total estado de excitación.

Saeki sujeta mi mano mientras subimos las escaleras, caminamos por el segundo piso, hasta llegar a mi habitación, en silencio cierra la puerta cuando ya estamos adentro y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué eres así? – inquiero con una mirada seria, pero con mis mejillas rojas de la emoción.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Una chica que solo piensa en sexo y perversión… sin moral o conciencia…

- … Es algo que no estoy dispuesta a revelar aún - responde dejándome sin respuesta - recuerda que todavía estamos en el proceso de conocernos mejor, ya habrá tiempo para eso luego…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y tu por qué eres así? Un chico tan correcto y moralista que lucha sin cesar por no sucumbir ante mi seducción.

- Tampoco estoy dispuesto a revelar eso, aún estamos en el proceso de conocernos ¿No es así? - y sonrío encantadoramente

- Hmmm… ¿que tal si intercambiamos secretos? - ¡vaya! También ella siente curiosidad

- Pides un trato muy difícil

- El tiempo lo decidirá – concluye, acercando sus labios a los míos

El beso es suave al principio, luego nuestras bocas se abren y las lenguas comienzan a danzar juntas, cada uno saboreando al otro.  
Mis manos no pierden tiempo y logro sujetar sus muslos, sus firmes nalgas, levanto su falda para poder tocar la piel con más fuerza, la froto y masajeo.  
Logro que leves gemidos escapen de ella mientras una de sus manos masajea mi entrepierna aun contraminada por la ropa. En el momento mis manos deciden hacer lo mismo y buscan ese lugar oculto entre sus piernas, logro sentir la suavidad de la lencería en mis dedos, y al sentir lo cálido que es, mis dedos se mueven con frenesí.

Tanto estímulo hace que nuestros movimientos se vuelvan desesperados y, casi rasgando la ropa, logramos deshacernos de lo que llevamos puestos, vestidos caen, camisas vuelan, pantalones, pantaletas, sostenes, nada importa ya.

Con cierta desesperación, ella me arroja a la cama lanzándose sobre mi, forzando los besos que dejaron de ser suaves y cariñosos, ahora son reemplazados con mordidas leves y fuertes presiones de labios, ambos arrancamos gemidos uno del otro.  
Luego quiero sentir sus senos, saborearlos, así que mis manos se levantan y se dirigen hacia su pecho, pero son empujadas de nuevo a la cama por las de Saeki, privándome de hacer lo que yo quiera, al mismo tiempo que me dirige una mirada pícara que significa que no me da permiso de hacer eso.

Sin soltar mis manos, sus labios dejan los míos y ahora buscan mi pecho y mi cuello, siento los dientes, la lengua y los labios de Saeki. Realiza una excelente estimulación, besos, mordidas, lamidas, sus caricias alientan mas mis deseos, los aumenta desproporcionadamente, hacen que arda mas mi pasión, obligándome a tratar de liberarme de su fuerte agarre, al que ella no cede, aún está empujando mis manos contra la cama, privándome de mi tan añorado deseo.

La lucha y la tortura continúan por un par de minutos, yo intentando tenerla entre mis brazos y ella con las caricias de su boca. No tarda mucho mi cuerpo en emitir su respectivo sudor por el calor de el momento, y aunque es algo no tan agradable, es bienvenido por ambos.  
Ahora ella sujeta a ambas muñecas con solo una mano, mientras que con la otra, busca mi rígido y adolorido miembro, sus leves caricias sobre éste alivian un poco el dolor, lo sujeta entre sus manos y comienza a masturbarlo suave y lentamente. Sus ojos brillan con malicia y su arrogante y provocativa risa son visibles para mi, como una declaración silenciosa, en donde queda claro que ella es dueña de mi cuerpo y hará todo lo que desee. No lucho para negarlo, más bien lo admito con ansiedad. Por unos segundos siento que su mano deja de masajear mi falo, lo que resulta nada agradable y demando más de inmediato.. y en eso siento algo húmedo y caliente posarse sobre la punta del mismo, es… lo que sentí en la limosina esta mañana, la cálida caverna de Saeki.

- Dime, Takuya, dime cuanto lo deseas. Cuánto _me__ deseas_

- …………

- Habla - me ordena - di cuánto lo quieres

- No…. No me tortures… solo hazlo…. Ya…. - imploro

- Quiero oírlo, dilo ¡dilo! - demanda una vez más

- Saeki, no más… no me tortures así…

- Admite cuanto lo necesitas…

- Lo… lo… necesito… lo deseo tanto… no puedo- _**¡AH!**_

Fue tan rápida la penetración, sin previo aviso, que me tomo por sorpresa. Fue tan repentina que causa escalofríos por mi espalda…

La calidez y estrechez, alrededor de mi miembro es... maravillosa…

Lo que siento… es placer… y se vuelve mayor… cuando comienza a moverse.

Una leve risa sale de sus labios, moviendo sus caderas, adelante y atrás, sentir como mi miembro es engullido por sus "labios", los muros se cierran sobre éste y hacen que emita fuertes gemidos de placer, imposibles de callar, imposible no hacer, es… como caer y volver a subir, perder el aliento para sentirse tan lleno de vida.

Sus movimientos hacen que la cama emita sonidos metálicos, al mismo tiempo son acompañados por sonidos húmedos y pegajosos, el ritmo es lento pero constante. Aún sobre mi, mantiene mis manos contra las sabanas con las suyas. Puedo ver su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus senos se balancean de adelanta hacia atrás, sus pezones rosas, sumamente duros, se mueven por la inercia de sus movimientos, me hacen sentir como si estuviese en una especie de trance, no me canso de verlo y me encuentro fascinado por ellos.

Saeki por su parte no emite mayor sonido, simplemente su respiración es agitada, nada más, pero no deja de sonreír o dejarme de observar, quizás es la misma fascinación que ambos tenemos.

Pero luego mi necesidad por placer se vuelve mas grande, necesito más, lo necesito desesperadamente y lo necesito ahora, en un leve arranque de desesperación, intento liberarme de su agarre para hacer que ella incremente la velocidad del coito, pero la muy perversa se niega a soltarme, y lo peor es que mantiene la misma velocidad, lenta para mi, lo que se vuelve una tortura de la falta de placer.

Comienzo a enloquecer, lucho por liberarme, quiero tomarla y hacerlo con más rapidez, con más salvajismo, lo necesito, lo necesito ahora ¡Ahora¡ Ya no puedo soportarlo más ¡Porque no se mueve más rápido¡ Esto es peor que una tortura ¡Lo hace a propósito!

Y es verdad, al ver mi desesperación, su sonrisa parece hacerse más y más grande, tanto que unas pequeñas carcajadas comienzan a salir de su boca, disfruta hacerme esto, pero no puedo más, siento que podría perder la vida, parece una eternidad todo esto, necesito mas placer, necesito terminar, me estoy volviendo loco.

Parece que pasa todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que poco a poco siento que me acerco al final, y la tortura se vuelve mas intolerable, hago intentos fallidos de mover mis caderas para acelerar el movimiento, pero su peso me impide moverme con libertad.

Es tanto el sufrimiento que no puedo evitar suplicar.

- No, por favor, hazme terminar, no lo aguanto más…

No me responde, simplemente sus ojos brillan triunfantes sobre mi.

- Saeki, hazlo, hazlo ya, me estoy volviendo loco…

Nada.

- _¡SAEKI, DEJAME TERMINAR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

No sé si ella me escuchó o simplemente llego de repente, pero cuando lo hizo, el orgasmo fue tan fuerte que me abrumo por completo, recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tensionando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, que dolía, mis diente se presionaban fuertemente unos con otros, pero a pesar que dolían, no era nada comparado con el placer que yo sentía.

Fue mucho… podía sentir como todo su interior se inundaba, y luego de el orgasmo aun continua expulsando semen como nunca antes lo había hecho, no se si duro solo unos segundos o varias horas, pero cuando termino, sentía que me hacia falta aire, forzaba el aire dentro de mis pulmones, sentía espasmos por todo el cuerpo, y una agradable sensación de tranquilidad lleno mi pecho, no pude soportarlo, mis parpados eran muy pesados… no…. Podía... pensar con claridad… conciencia…. Carecía…. Sueño…. ojos…. Yo…. des pi… Sae…. Sonr…. Brill…. A….

………………………….

_No estuvo mal ¿eh Takuya? Es la primera vez que conozco a un chico tan… generoso…_

----------------------------

Mmm… mmm…

….

..Mmmmmm….

_¿Qué…… paso?_

Lo… ultimo que recuerdo fue que Saeki y yo… y luego ella… si…. Y yo no pude mantenerme despierto… y me dormí…

Lentamente abro los ojos y observo de nuevo el techo, mis sentidos recobran fuerzas y logro percibir el mundo a mi alrededor. Extiendo mis brazos para sentir a la persona que estoy seguro esta junto a mi…. Pero… no la siento…

Mis ojos luego buscan por toda la habitación, y de pronto noto algo en el piso, es… un liquido que al parece forma una especia de camino, mi vista lo sigue, y veo donde termina, justo debajo de Saeki, no es difícil de imaginar el porqué de eso, yo fui quien lo causó.

Saeki se encuentra de espaldas, aún sin ropa sobre ella, observando la ventana. Me sorprendo de que aún sea de noche, no tengo noción del tiempo así que no podría saber con certeza que horas son, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que son… 2 o 4 de la madrugada, al menos eso supongo.

Pero esa imagen, verla parada desnuda frente a la ventana de mi habitación, me dio la impresión de que estaba mirando uno de sus dibujos, lo cual, fue una experiencia, corta pero inolvidable.

- Ugh… cuanto… cuanto tiempo dormí… - pregunte, haciéndole saber que estaba consiente de nuevo.

- Un par de horas – respondió, sin voltearse y confirmando un poco mis suposiciones.

- ¿También, te dormiste? – volví a preguntar, extrañamente tratando de romper el hielo de el ambiente.

- No, estuve viéndote dormir y luego me levante a ver el cielo de la noche.

- ……………..

No logré mi cometido, sin más que decir quedé en un total silencio, junto con ella.

- ¿Sabes Takuya?, eres un amante innato, nunca antes había estado con un chico como tu, no habría chica que se resistiera a ti.

No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido… aunque creo que ella lo dijo así… pero permanezco en silencio.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba algo así, lo había extrañado.

A ese comentario, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella.

- Habrá que hacerlo mas seguido – dice ahora volteándose de nuevo.

- Será… será mejor dormir… hay que ir a clases mañana… -respondí, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos.

- No es mala idea…

Caminando alrededor de la cama, se agacha para recoger su ropa y luego se dirige a la puerta, pero por alguna razón extraña, la detengo.

-¡ Oye!

- ¿Sí? - se gira para ver qué quiero

- Eh… si… si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cama...- parece que la he tomado por sorpresa

-. .. ¿En serio¿Quieres que me quede Takuya?

Qué diablos estoy diciendo… tengo que pensar con claridad…

-… mejor… mejor no… la mucama podría llegar en la mañana y si nos encuentra… pues… causaría un escándalo…

De nuevo su sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, buenas noches hermano.

- B-Buenas noches.

Y así como un sueño, se desvanece de mi habitación por la puerta.

Cielos… cada vez pienso mas con el libido que con mi mente, el estar cerca de ella y lo que ha estado ocurriendo me han corrompido por completo, quizás ya me haya convertido en un pervertido...  
Aún así debo seguir luchando, como dijo Saeki, soy humano, y los humanos cometemos errores, pero es de hombre reconocerlos y afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero mejor dejo de pensar tanto y concilio el sueño, ya es muy tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

De seguro tendré sueños húmedos por su culpa…

_Rayos…_

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Editora: w2**


	3. Y finalmente mi nueva vida

**StepSister**

**Autor: ****Tadao-Yokoshima**

Capítulo 3º

_Y finalmente mi nueva vida_

--------

_Cielos… cada vez pienso __más con el libido que con mi mente, el estar cerca de ella y lo que ha estado ocurriendo me han corrompido por completo, quizás ya me haya convertido en un pervertido..._

_Aún así debo seguir luchando, como dijo Saeki, soy humano, y los humanos cometemos errores, pero es de hombre reconocerlos y afrontar las consecuencias._

_Pero mejor dejo de pensar tanto y concilio el sueño, ya es muy tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana._

_De seguro tendré sueños húmedos por su culpa…_

_Rayos…_

----------------

Tres semanas exactas han pasado desde que llegué a mi nuevo hogar y poco a poco me he ido adaptando a los bruscos cambios que hubo en mi vida a raíz del matrimonio de mi papá, mí llegada a la mansión y, por supuesto, la continúa presencia de Saeki.

Pronto mi rutina quedó establecida, levantarme temprano para tener tiempo de darme una ducha y vestirme, desayunar, ir al Instituto a tomar las clases, regresar a casa, hacer la tarea, cenar, platicar en veladas tranquilas y al último, dormir.

Y la imagen de Saeki semi-desnuda, de Saeki sobre mí brincando rítmicamente, de Saeki provocándome… todo vuelve a mi mente. Lo evito, lo intento, pero ella me espera en mi habitación para realizar en lo que se ha convertido en nuestro ritual privado de buenas noches. O de buenos días. La verdad no importa mucho la hora, sólo que estemos los dos solos.

Al principio intenté detenerla pero… la voz de la razón se ha silenciado poco a poco.

Me odio a mi mismo cada que ella logra seducirme, con cada beso que me quita y cada roce con el que me provoca. Detesto cualquier cosa que Saeki hace para despertar mi libido y sin embargo jamás logro resistirme: mis deseos se desbordan por el placer que me brinda, tanto es el éxtasis que no puedo negarme. Es imposible… Con cada sesión mi moral, razonamiento y convicción se diluyen y desaparecen más y más.

Las sesiones están llenas de… cosas… Ella me enseña… para… que sea un mejor amante…

No es que le preste mucha atención, pero la verdad no puedo dejar de aprenderlas… siempre encuentran sus palabras una manera para meterse en mi mente. A pesar de que cuando habla nunca la miro a los ojos e intento no prestarle atención… ella me descubre y comienza su instrucción.

Me dice qué debo hacer y cómo acariciar y besar. Recorremos juntos todo su cuerpo mientras explica cómo complacerla con mis manos mientras masajeo su entrepierna y me detengo en sus senos con especial deleite.

Poco a poco adquiero más experiencia, habilidad y destreza en la cama. ¡Ella tiene el cinismo de decir que me servirá para cuando tenga una novia! Para mi esa relación se basará en los sentimientos y el respeto de ambas personas, algo que a Saeki parece no interesarle.

El ambiente en la escuela es el normal incluyendo el poder que mi hermana tiene sobre la institución… y yo también. Todo opera de manera normal como si nada ocurriera. Lo único nuevo es la popularidad que he adquirido y que todos me conocen como "el hermano de Saeki" y no por mi nombre. Lo detesto, pero me he acostumbrado a no prestarles atención.

En los pocos ratos en que no estoy estudiando o que Saeki ya ha tenido suficientes momentos de calidad, me dedico a terminar de conocer por completo la mansión y así también mejorar mi relación con los empleados y cuidan y mantienen limpio el lugar.

El chef fue con quien trabé primero amistad. Su nombre es Wallace y gracias a la sugerencia de Saeki he dedicado un poco de mi tiempo a aprender a cocinar algunos platillos. Después de insistirle mucho por fin accedió el cocinero y mientras me compartía algunos secretos de cocina me confesó que encontraba muy agradable mi compañía porque yo no soy de esas personas a las que les gusta ser servida, al contrario de todos los anteriores patrones de él.

Otra persona a la que tuve oportunidad de conocer mejor fue a una de las mucamas de nombre Aya. Ella es la encargada de arreglar nuestros cuartos y el corredor. Fue ella quien me explicó cómo está ordenada la casa, la mansión se divide en el ala Este y en el ala Oeste, cada una dividida en dos corredores principales que a su vez conectan con pequeños pasillos. Cada galería principal tiene las habitaciones a sus costados, 5 o 6 en cada uno. En total son 26 cuartos para dormir y los de nosotros están en el ala Este, segundo piso, cerca del balcón en el que a Saeki le gusta estar.

Cuando descubrí todo el trabajo que la linda Aya tenía que hacer me dispuse a ayudarla pero se negó rotundamente. Seguí insistiendo hasta que accedió a que sólo recogiera mi ropa sucia. ¡Jamás había imaginado cuánto tiempo se necesita para limpiar a fondo una habitación! Gracias a mi ayuda terminamos más rápido de lo acostumbrado y ella me lo agradeció sinceramente. Durante el quehacer Aya me estuvo comentando que ella había comenzado a trabajar desde muy pequeña en la servidumbre de varias mansiones y que nunca había conocido a un señorito tan amable y trabajador como yo. Ella siempre había tenido que lidiar con niñatos mimados y faltos de modales. Yo la escuchaba y pasaban ante mí imágenes de la edad media… pero en la época moderna.

Aya ha sufrido mucho, en parte porque es una mujer joven de 19 años y muy bonita, pero no es la única. Hay otras mucamas que también hacen el aseo y señoras mayores encargadas de la mansión en general.

Con el tiempo terminé por ganarme la confianza de Aya aunque sólo me pidió la condición de que no volviera a ayudarla con sus tareas. Lo comprendí y ahora sólo me limito a conversar con ella de vez en cuando.

También tuve oportunidad de conocer al chofer, de nombre Manabe, cuando estaba paseando por los garajes de la mansión y lo vi arreglando alguno de los carros. Decidí hacerle compañía y de paso aprender un poco de mecánica y de su vida.

Como no queriendo, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, le pregunté si el costumbre de Saeki hacer lo de aquella vez en la limusina… Me respondió que no muy seguido, pero que él se daba cuenta al mirar por el espejo retrovisor y los sonidos que venían de atrás del automóvil. Manabe había intentado averiguar qué se traía entre manos y a quiénes invitaba, pero ella siempre le respondía que eso era personal y no tenía por qué darle explicación alguna a él. Y creo que a mi tampoco.

Mientras conocía al resto de la servidumbre de la mansión mi idea previa se confirmó: son personas con vidas propias y no simples objetos para satisfacer las necesidades de personas que tienen más dinero, y ellos también tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerme como realmente soy, un muchacho con el que pueden platicar y compartir experiencias e historias. Quiero que me vean como un amigo y no como a un amo.

Me dio mucho gusto cuando comencé a escuchar los comentarios de que me parezco mucho a mi papá. Según entiendo estoy haciendo las mismas acciones que mi padre cuando llegó a esta casa.

Tuve que acomodar mis deseos de conocer la mansión y a las personas que aquí viven conmigo y los de disfrutar las comodidades que se me ofrecían, como un hotel de lujo.

Nadar en la piscina cuando hace calor es relajante, he comenzado a practicar tenis y voy mejorando, tanto que dentro de poco confío en poder ganarle a Saeki o a mi madrastra. Y el jacuzzi… oh, es TAN relajante… libera todo tipo de tensión acumulada durante el día y es tentador quedarse dormido ahí de tan cálido y tranquilo que es.

Otro de mis lugares favoritos es el salón de arte. Es un sitio silencioso y bien iluminado del que puedo disponer para dibujar o pintar después de las clases de arte y observar mi progreso constante.

Y en este tiempo también he reconocido a mi padre y a Nadeshko. Él sigue trabajando en la constructora y en ocasiones lo veo metido por completo en algunos planos que lleva a casa para corregir. Mi madrastra se dedica a administrar el dinero de su difunto esposo en distintas inversiones.

La verdad no conozco mucho sobre ella, siempre encuentra la manera para distraerme y sin darme cuenta comienzo a relatarle cómo estuvo mi día.

Me gusta mi hogar y mi familia. Me va bien con los estudios y la gente me quiere.

Pero aún así no estoy del todo en paz.

Saeki…

Ella es la responsable.

Porque todo lo que yo hago ella termina por pervertirlo.

Lo poco que los sirvientes me han comentado de las costumbres de Saeki me perturba. Dicen que ha llegado a seducir mucamas y que terminan juntas en la cama. Otros afirman que mi hermana suele hacer fiestas en la mansión sin que su madre lo sepa. ¿Qué tipo de fiestas? Me asusta descubrirlo pero al mismo tiempo ardo en ansias de asistir a una.

Cuando nadamos juntos en la piscina ella lo hace sin traje de baño, y cuando se pone alguno resulta ser uno muy provocativo con el mínimo de tela necesario; cuando juego tennis con ella, no usa ropa interior debajo de la falda y siempre termina por desconcertarme y perder puntos; en el jacuzzi me sorprende como un tigre saltando sobre su presa que sólo quiere hacerlo ahí... Siempre terminamos así, de manera salvaje. Y cuando me encuentro en el salón de arte, cuando está tranquila o hay alguien viéndonos, ella juega con mis utensilios de manera provocativa, se acomoda de manera que deja poco a la imaginación y me solicita que la pinte. O que haga un dibujo de ella.

Siempre con el motivo de excitarme más y más para que en la noche termine en la cama con ella.

Y este comportamiento no es sólo en casa. También en la escuela cuando nos sentamos juntos para realizar algún trabajo ella constantemente masajea mi miembro y a veces lo saca del pantalón para hacerme terminar ahí. Es inevitable ponerme todo rojo y sentir la mirada de todo el salón sobre mí. Incluso ha tenido el descaro de pedir permiso para salir los dos a algún lugar solitario y satisfacer nuestros deseos, o de seducir por roces, pellizcos, miradas y besos a alguna de nuestras compañeras para mi deleite. En clase de arte suele pedirle a alguna chica linda que pose sin ropa o en posiciones indecorosas para mi 'agrado'.

He comprendido que esta es su manera de demostrarme su afecto, aunque no deja de parecerme extraña.

Una manera que sólo empeora mi lujuria. Es desastroso.

He llegado al punto en que sus caricias y besos ya son naturales en mi y con un simple roce ahora sé qué es lo que quiere. Olvido lo que estaba haciendo y termino por tomarla como desea: rápido y fuerte o suave y delicado, a veces juguetón. Tantas veces hemos tenido sexo que ya he aprendido a hacerle el amor.

Por fin mi moral ha muerto.

---------

Un largo paseo después del almuerzo es otro de nuestros rituales y el que más aprecio. La amplitud del lugar promueve distintos ambientes para distraernos y es uno de los pocos momentos en los que puedo estar con ella sin tener nada relacionado al sexo. Sólo toma mi brazo con mucho cariño y camina a mi lado.

Cómo desearía que siempre fuera así.

O que no cambiara tan súbitamente. Ese grupo de chicas que vienen hacia nosotros me dan mala espina. ¿Qué hacen en un pasillo de aulas solitarias?

El grupo se nos queda viendo fijamente, lo que me incomoda aunque me tranquilizo pensando que quizás es una de las patrullas de Saeki, hasta que me fijo en un brillo de malicia, risitas malévolas que pretendían denotar superioridad.

Una de las chicas dio unos pasos al frente y se acercó a nosotros. Su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos celestes, tenía una arrogante sonrisa (similar a la que observo en la cara de Saeki), piel clara y alcanzo a distinguir un cuerpo bien formado debajo del uniforme. No quitaba la mirada de encima de mi hermanastra, como algún tipo de rencor hacia un enemigo o rival.

Saeki sonrió amistosamente y se soltó de mi brazo para acercarse y conversar con la desconocida.

- ¿Será¿Será que es verdad? – la sonrisa se amplió - ¡SÍ¡Por fin ha regresado, Srta. Harumaki! – dijo Saeki con mucha alegría y dando una pequeña palmada - ¡Qué gusto verla por aquí de nuevo!

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Saeki – respondió sin cambiar su actitud. Alcanzo a distinguir enojo en su voz.

- En verdad no tenía ni idea de que había vuelto de su viaje a Francia, Srta. Harumaki – una cálida sonrisa adorna el rostro de mi hermana.

- Basta Saeki. Ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de formalidades y que me puedes llamar Kyoko – la chica mantenía su arrogante sonrisa.

- ¿Aún eres una mala perdedora? – preguntó con inocencia - ¿o acaso es que quieres la revancha?

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que sólo tuviste suerte ese día? Tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben –agregó – La chica más atractiva que esta escuela ha tenido la oportunidad de ver soy yo – mientras movía su cabello hacia atrás con aires de grandeza.

Saeki se quedó un poco pensativa pero respondió con seguridad: - Quizás tengas razón, pero al final el chico decidió que yo soy la más bonita – y formó una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Já¡Ese tonto no sabría lo que es la belleza ni aunque la tuviera frente a él! – Su ira iba en aumento - ¡Era evidente que yo tendría que haber ganado!

Mi hermanastra ni se inmutó.

- Te recuerdo que… tú fuiste quien lo eligió – y una sonrisa más amplia se abrió paso en su cara.

La chica ahora literalmente gruñía algo parecido a un "GRRRRR¡SAEKIIII!!!"

Me sentía como en una situación de manga. Me producía una extraña sensación el percibir que evidentemente ellas dos se conocían bastante bien y tenían una especie de rivalidad.

No me preocupé, con seguridad Saeki me informaría de todo a su debido tiempo.

Mientras tanto, esas dos seguían peleando…

- ¡Tu no tendrías que ser la ama de este lugar! – Sus ojos brillaban con ira - ¡Eso me corresponde a mí!, y tú lo sabes - remarcó

- Kyoto, por favor. Si tuvieras el control de Seidoi esto sería un gran caos… con montones de problemas para alumnos y maestros.

- ¡Pues no me importa! Recuerda niña, yo _siempre_ obtengo lo que deseo. Y quiero ser la ama de este lugar, sabes que es mi derecho.

- Ya hemos discutido antes esto… - una expresión de tristeza nubló el rostro de Saeki - ¿sabes la verdad? No es la gran cosa, en serio. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que enojarte conmigo?

- No seas tonta – dijo con desprecio la rubia – Tú eres mi rival y sólo quiero demostrarles a todos que soy la mejor. Que soy mejor que _tú_. Lo cual lograré al ser la dueña del lugar.

- ¿Rival? – se notaba verdadera sorpresa en la pregunta – Creí que éramos amigas – su confusión me hacía gracia de alguna manera.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó de repente - ¡Deja de aparentar que no te importa! – juraría que de las orejas de Kyoko comenzaba a salir humo… Pero se tranquilizó de pronto cuando se percató de mi presencia.

- ¿Quién es este chico? Apuesto a que es uno de tus fieles seguidores – afirmó más que preguntó y no mostró mayor interés en mi persona. Definitivamente, esa chica me cae mal…

Saeki sonrió y contestó:

- ¡Qué bien que lo preguntas! – Se abrazó a uno de mis brazos con afecto – su nombre es Takuya Sakuragi y es mi hermanastro porque nuestros padres se casaron hace poco, aunque realmente lo considero mi hermano porque vivimos en la misma casa y todo.

- Eh... hola, mucho gusto… Srta. Harumaki – me descantearon un poco. Ni siquiera sabía como referirme a ella, aunque creo que sí dije bien su nombre... Rayos.

- No hay necesidad de formalidades Takuya – intentó tranquilizarme con una sonrisa que denotaba su interés en mi – Cualquier familiar de Saeki es también mi amigo. Se acercó y mi dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, el cual no devolví. Me cae mal.

A la primera oportunidad me alejé de ella y fui al lado de mi hermanastra.

- Saeki, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras un hermano tan guapo como él. Es diferente a lo que usualmente tenemos por aquí – me rodeaba como un gato camina alrededor de su presa. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

- Kyoko¿sabes? Me encanta pasar tiempo con él – sonrió de una manera particular también – Si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro…

Ese comentario me puso algo nervioso¿acaso Saeki iba a compartir nuestros momentos íntimos? _'Ojalá no se pase de la raya'_ pensé.

- ¡¿En serio?! – Su fingida sorpresa me molestó aún más – Estoy segura que disfrutaría más de MI compañía. Después de todo mi belleza no se compara con la tuya – volvió a mover su cabellera.

Saeki suspiró. – Lo dudo. Lo que hay entre nosotros dos es más profundo e importante que simple atracción física – Kyoko alzó una ceja – Es Amor.

La rubia clavó su mirada en mi hermanastra.- Si estás tan segura¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Esas palabras me pusieron sobre aviso aunque a decir verdad me dio gracia ver que la propuesta había desconcertado tanto a Saeki como a mi.

- Takuya, salgamos a un lado mañana después de clases – dijo de golpe. Más me pareció a mí una orden que una propuesta...

- ¡¿Qué- Qué?! – ¡además jamás me había 'invitado' una chica a salir! Justo iba a responder cuando Saeki se adelantó:

- Qué inteligente, Kyoto. Quieres probarme que puedes seducir a Takuya con tus encantos y convertirlo en poco menos que tu esclavo¿cierto? – Una sonrisa radiante adornó el rostro de la aludida.

- Pero si me conoces bien, vaya que sí – sonrió con confianza – Aquí está el resto del trato: si logro hacer que tu amado hermano sea mío en solo un día tú tendrás que darme el control del instituto.

- Mmm... suena bien, pero tengo una propuesta para que sea aún más interesante.

- Y qué esperas, dime cuál es.

¡MALDITA SEA¿Es que no tengo opinión alguna en esto¡Ellas hablan de mí como si sólo fuese un objeto! No me consideran como una persona, no soy una maldita cosa por la cual ellas apostarán una tontería, y _menos_ sin mi consentimiento.

- Además de otorgarte el poder¿qué te parece si soy tu esclava por una semana? Por supuesto que haré todo lo que tú me pidas.

Me pareció que por un momento el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Kyoko borró su arrogante sonrisa.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Lo que… tu… quieras – confirmó Saeki con una voz tan… seductora que hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos - ¿Pero qué hay para mi si soy yo la ganadora?

- Bueno… - pensaba con una mano sosteniéndose la barbilla – Te daré esos aretes que tanto te gustan, son mi más preciada posesión y yo ya fui tu sirvienta en la última apuesta. ¿Te parece justo?

Los ojos de Saeki brillaban de algo más que emoción.

- Más de lo que te imaginas. Trato hecho – y dieron inicio a la apuesta estrechando sus manos para cerrar el acuerdo.

- Mañana después de clase ahí estará el – concluyó Saeki mientras yo la apuñalaba con mi mirada.

- No puedo querido Takuya, esperar hasta mañana – se despidió mandándome un beso soplado. Dio media vuelta y nos dejaron a Saeki y a mi, solos en el pasillo.

Ella comenzó a caminar pero la detuve y le dije con la voz más calmada que pude: - ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INVOLUCRARME EN ESTO POR UNA _ESTÚPIDA_ APUESTA!? _No soy un objeto, Saeki. Recuérdalo. _¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo¿Qué hay de mi opinión entonces?

Terminé de sacar la ira que sentía y me quedé en silencio, a la espera de cualquier cosa que ella pudiese decirme. _'Con un demonio… No esa maldita sonrisa… ¡Eso no!_

- Tranquilo Takuya, juro que mi intención no fue molestarte – puso cara de algo parecido a la vergüenza – pero la verdad es que pensé que quizás te gustaría conocer a otras chicas. Había pensado sugerírtelo pero ella se me adelantó – no la comprendo… - Además, ella no está mal, es linda y todo indica que le gustaste –volvió a sonreír – Además – su tono de voz cambió – se atrevió a cuestionar nuestro amor y eso me ha molestado un poco. Esto le servirá para ver que no es la gran cosa – volvió esos ojos dorados hacia mí - ¿Acaso no te gustaría bajarla de su nube?

Fue imposible negarme. Tengo muchos deseos de callarle la boca a esa tipa.

- Además – rompió el silencio mi hermanastra – quiero que sepas que no me molesta que veas a otras chicas siempre y cuando a mi me mantengas feliz – me dio un besito en la boca.

Prefiero omitir el comentario de ella y centrarme en la situación que se presentará mañana.

- …Y…. ¿cómo se supone que haré esto? – no tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Es fácil – me responde con absoluta naturalidad – Irán a algún lado que seguramente ella elegirá durante la cita, después te llevará a su casa y ahí comenzará sus acercamientos – no debió haberse fijado en mi expresión de espanto porque prosiguió – Es muy probable que duerman juntos. El objetivo es quién tendrá el control durante la 'acción'.

- Entonces – mi voz sonaba cortada por alguna razón – El que… tenga el control sobre el otro… ¿es quien gana la apuesta?

- Sí – me sonrió por haber entendido bien – Básicamente esa es la idea.

- Rayos… - no lo podía creer – Esto debe ser una broma… ¿En serio piensas que aceptaré con singular alegría y especial entusiasmo este juego tan tonto? – pregunté con sarcasmo en mi voz y en mi actitud.

- Vamos, Takuya. Míralo de esta manera: saldrás con una linda chica, tendrás una apasionada noche de placer – clavó su mirada en mi para observar mi reacción – y si ganas le conseguirás un hermoso par de aretes a tu querida hermana. Y de paso le enseñarás una lección a esa presumida.

- Ni lo sueñes – me negué – Estoy harto de que me manipules así. Olvídale – cruzo mis brazos para dar mayor énfasis a mis palabras.

- Takuuuuyaaaaaaaa, por favooooor – pide de manera juguetona y me abraza por el cuello – Hazlo por tu linda hermanita¿sí? Significaría mucho para ella, por favor di que sí…. ¿sí?

Me niego a responder.

- ¿Sí?

Jamás me convencerá.

- ¿Sí?

Comienza acercarse a mi.

- ¿Sí?

Ya tomé mi decisión. No me importa.

- ¿Por favorcito?

'_Idiota… Otra vez te dejas convencer. ¡Qué poca convicción tienes para decir "no" como quisieras!'_

- Está bien, está bien. No me supliques que me molesta – acepto por fin de mala gana, como todo lo que ella me propone.

- ¡Ah¡Qué bien!! – Da pequeños brinquitos de alegría - ¡Qué feliz soy al escucharte decir que sí! – me abraza con mucho afecto y me da un beso en los labios que no sé si responder o no.

Continuamos nuestro paseo pero ya no le presto atención. Mi mente está saturada pensando en citas, niñas egocéntricas, rivales, secretos, manipulaciones y berrinches.

Por fin Saeki logra comentarme sobre su conversación con Kyoko.

Resulta que hace un año mi hermanastra estaba en el proceso de "conquistar" la escuela y así conoció a Kyoko. Intentó seducirla, pues era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su relación se fue fortaleciendo y llegaron a ser muy amigas, era una de las más fieles seguidoras de la causa. El punto es que la rubia fue muy mimada desde pequeñina, siempre le habían dado todo lo que quería y por eso tenía un enorme ego y una vanidad aplastante. Cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga iba a obtener algo que ella no tenía, se lo demandó. Por obvias razones Saeki se negó y así se volvieron enemigas. Kyoko comenzó a competir con Saeki en todo lo que le interesaba a su rival: en los estudios, en deportes, incluso en asuntos de la cama. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que mi hermana era su reina.

Pero el conflicto no se solucionó de manera tan fácil. Ambas se cansaron y decidieron ponerle fin a su prolongada discusión en una apuesta: un chico decidiría quien de las dos era la más bonita. La señorita Harumaki eligió al juez, que decidió que Saeki era la más guapa. La rubia, en frustración, decidió realizar un viaje a París en su avión privado. Trataría de olvidar su derrota en un país extranjero deslindándose de su familia y de los estudios por casi un año.

¿Un viaje por despecho? Me parece muy tonto. Me da lástima… Tanto es su orgullo…

Poco a poco iba haciéndome una idea sobre la chica con la cual voy a tener una cita.

…Vaya dolor de cabeza que será.

---------------

- Dime Takuya¿a dónde planeas llevarla? Si no sabes podría sugerirte un par de sitios – aclaró Saeki por enésima vez en el día.

- No gracias. Dejaré que ella decida – tengo planeado dejar de lidiar con este tipo de personas.

Los dos estábamos en mi habitación sólo conversando, ningún asomo de sexo por ahí, algo que agradecí para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Te preocupa que ella gane la apuesta? – preguntó Saeki al notar la expresión en mi rostro. Volteo a verla y la observo recostada en mi cama, colgando su cabeza por el borde de la cama, su larga cabellera rozando el suelo. No, definitivamente no detecto algo distinto en su cara.

Decido no responderle y continúo la búsqueda entre mi ropa para encontrar algo apropiado para la cita. Eh.. la verdad es hasta mañana por la tarde, pero quiero asegurarme de verme bien.

- Por si te interesa saberlo, yo me siento muy cómoda. Tengo fe en mi hermano.

- Se veía muy segura de lograrlo… quizás tenga ya alguna estrategia o truco… ¿segura que no te preocupa aunque sea un poco? – pregunté ahora yo, dudando de su seguridad.

- Esa camisa roja se ve bien con aquellos pantalones negros – sugirió dándole la vuelta a mi pregunta.

- Hablo en serio. ¿No te preocupa que ella gane, se apodere de la escuela, provoque un caos y tu además tengas que servirle por una semana? – no me respondió - ¿Ni un poco? – insistí.

- Ya te lo dije – se giró para estar en una pose más cómoda – tengo fe en mi hermano. Sé que no le será tan sencillo como cree.

- ¿Por qué? – mi curiosidad reclama más datos.

- Relájate. Lo entenderás cuando estés con ella a solas – se puso de pie – Ahora pruébate esa camisa azul, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Mientras me visto con la ropa que ella señaló me siento menos tranquilo. Ella no está nerviosa aunque yo sí. Me preocupa sentir que cederé con facilidad a los avances e insinuaciones de la señorita Harumaki… En este tiempo que he estado con Saeki me he convertido en todo un pervertido… (suspiro). ¡Ya ni siquiera me opongo cuando se trata de sexo! Si Saeki espera que sea yo quien tome el control como ella lo hace conmigo me temo que la decepcionaré. Cuando esté a solas con esa engreída… Aunque aprecio la confianza que ella ha depositado en mí. Eso me alienta a hacer lo mejor que pueda y no quedar mal con ella.

------------

Al final me he decidido por una camisa roja de manga corta con una camiseta blanca debajo y pantalones azules.

Hoy no habrá sesión con Saeki porque me recomendó guardar todas mis fuerzas para la cita (¡qué cínica! Aunque aprecio su detalle), por lo que podré dormir tranquilo… o eso se supone. Me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño no tanto por los nervios sino por una terrible nostalgia que me ha llegado. Mi casa en Kyoto, mi antigua escuela, todos mis amigos…. Desde que me vine no los he visto ni me he comunicado con ellos… quizás debería hacerles saber que estoy bien…

Han pasado un par de horas en las que he dado un sinnúmero de vueltas en mi cama, la nostalgia sigue en mi pecho. Decido levantarme y encender la luz. Sin pensarlo siquiera me dirijo a uno de los cajones y tomo una pequeña caja en la que guardo mis recuerdos… está llena de fotografías, recuerdos de mi vida en Kyoto. Rebusco hasta encontrar una foto en particular

En esta fotografía estamos yo y mis 5 mejores amigos en una expedición que hicimos hace varios años. Todos sonreímos con alegría, estamos unos encima de los otros.

- Katsuka… Iruka… Shinta… Haruka… Nozomi… - los recuerdo a cada uno de ellos… y me detengo en Nozomi. Ella me trae un recuerdo en particular.

_Es nuestra promesa ¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Sí, una promesa!_

_¡Pues más te vale que la cumplas porque si no ya no seremos amigos!_

_No digas eso, sabes muy bien que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo._

_Lo sé, por eso no me preocupo_

Una amarga sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y guardo la foto en la vieja caja. Ese cajón se ha convertido en algo similar a una máquina del tiempo que me revive mi ameno pasado.

Cierro el cajón y apago las luces para volver a la cama.

'_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso… ¿tres o cuatro años? Aún éramos niños, apenas entrando en la pubertad… y se marchó. Escuché que volvería justo después de que yo me cambiara de vivienda…_

La balanza entre el sueño y la nostalgia se inclina hacia el primero. Mis ojos se cierran y los recuerdos que uno atesora con el alma acompañan mis sueños…

-----------------

- ¿Es cierto Señorita Saeki?

- Claro que es cierto. No tendría por qué extrañarles tanto, después de todo es muy bien parecido – respondió a la pregunta de las chicas.

- ¡Y ella apenas tiene dos días aquí! Es muy raro que ella decida salir así nada más con alguien… En verdad es un chico único el joven Takuya – elogió al aludido como si hubiese hecho lo imposible.

- N…no…. No es para tanto… - digo algo apenado.

- ¡Estaremos apoyándole joven Takuya¡Esperamos que usted lo logre! – exclamaron antes de irse con pequeñas risas.

- ¡¿Eh¿Apoyándome? – volteo a ver a Saeki – Dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto…

- Toda la escuela lo sabe – se encogió de hombros – este tipo de noticias vuela rápido¿no te parece?

- ¡Es humillante! – y con voz más baja – me siento como un tonto…

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo Takuya – me reprendió –deberías alegrarte por el hecho de que te apoyen. Así no te sentirás solo.

¡Qué terrible! Si todos sabían de la apuesta entonces también conocían el medio por el que se ganaría…. Y evidentemente se enterarían también del resultado. Qué vergüenza…

- Lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir : este sitio me enferma – digo mientras mi cabeza cae en frustración.

- Ya, ya, no exageres – me consuela mi hermana mientras frota mi espalda y me sonríe.

Sólo espero que no salga un grupo de animadoras con carteles apoyándome. Sobreviviré a todo menos a eso…

----------------

- Demonios. ¿Dónde estará? Ya llevo horas esperando…

Observo el reloj del colegio y me percato que ya son las 15.30. Estoy fuera de la escuela en el lugar que se supone deberíamos vernos hacía ya dos horas. Mientras espero pienso en la suerte que tuve que mis padres justo hoy tuvieran una cena especial… me ruborizo al no poder evitar caer en la cuenta que probablemente haremos cosas similares…

Me distraigo viendo el pequeño ramo de rosas que Saeki me dio para Kyoko… yo no pensaba llevarle nada. La verdad es que mi hermanastra me ayuda en muchas cosas… como encargarse de que no haya ningún problema por mi larga ausencia de una noche.

Estaba a punto ya de retirarme y tomar un autobús cuando de pronto una limusina rosa se estaciona frente a mi y un chofer sale para abrirme la puerta de pasajeros. Kyoko está adentro saludándome con alegría.

- Llegas tarde. Estaba tentado a irme desde hacía rato – le reproché de muy mal humnor.

- Lo sé, había mucho tráfico. Además no sabía que limusina traer para la ocasión – agregó sin importancia y sin notar mi irritación.

'_Bueno, qué mas da. Hagamos esto de una buena vez'_

Entro en la limusina, el chofer cierra la puerta y continuamos en el camino como si nada.

Observo con detenimiento a mi cita. Kyoko lleva un vestido de noche negro con falda arriba de la rodilla y delgados tirantes, su cabello rubio está atado tras su cabeza, usa zapatos de tacón… Se ve excelente. Y ella se da cuenta de lo que pienso porque una sonrisa egocéntrica se presenta en sus labios pintados de carmín y sus ojos celestes se mueven inquietos.

Recordando que tenía las rosas decido darle el ramo.

- ¡Rosas! Qué lindo detalle, Takuya – las tomó y aspiró su aroma

- Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

- Las rosas son mis favoritas. Son casi tan bellas como yo – y movió su cabello de aquella manera vanidosa – Y bien querido Takuya¿curioso por saber a dónde iremos en nuestra cita?

- Bueno, yo.. – la verdad no me importa en lo más mínimo

- Ahora nos dirigimos al exclusivo Restaurante Platinum, donde la comida es excelente, lo mismo el servicio. A lo que yo estoy acostumbrada y donde pasaremos una velada encantadora.

- Oh, estoy ansioso por llegar – no estoy seguro si se percató de mi sarcasmo

- Aunque claro – agregó –lo mejor viene después de la cena – y sonrió de manera triunfante.

…Yo ya estaba enterado sobre este tipo de gente, pero jamás imaginé qué tan odioso puede ser estar con una persona llena de vanidad y egoísmo, que pasa más tiempo frente al espejo que con otros… Se creen mejor que los demás.

- Y dime Takuya – se dirigió a mi y detuvo mi tren de pensamientos - ¿De dónde eres y cómo llegaste a ser hermano de Saeki?

- Eh.. pues mi familia era de Kyoto. Mi madre falleció hace algún tiempo y mi papá conoció a la señora Nadeshko, se enamoraron y se casaron. Hace tres semanas me mudé con ellos.

- Qué interesante – dijo, aunque no me pareció que lo sintiera así - ¿Y qué tan cierto es que Saeki y tu son _muy_ unidos?

- Puees.. yo diría que es cierto. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – respondo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento respecto a ella. Claro que la quiero, pero tanta lujuria… no lo sé.

- ¿Es muy… fogosa en la cama? – preguntó con franca curiosidad y malicia en sus ojos.

- No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar – respondo evitando ruborizarme. Cierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño para negarme a formar parte de la conversación.

- Bueno, no me importa. Al final del día no pensarás en nada ni nadie más que en mi. Te lo garantizo – sonrió coquetamente.

Ya no puedo con esto.

- ¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo? Ustedes dos pudieron haber hecho otro tipo de apuesta. No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en esto si la disputa es entre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué involucrarme a mí?

- Se trata del poder, Takuya. Tu hermana no es digna. Y yo quiero demostrarle a todos que no es la reina que creen. Esto no se trata de una simple apuesta – se detuvo un instante – se trata de su total derrota. No tendré sólo el control de Seidoi, también de la persona que más quiere. Eso Takuya, eso –repitió – es lo que hará más exquisita la victoria.

Me quedé sin palabras ante su sinceridad en la respuesta.

- Además tu eres muy apuesto y me gustaron tus ojos. Al verte se me ocurrió la idea.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de tu victoria? – pregunté retador - ¿Crees que sólo con sexo y con tus encantos eres capaz de ponerme a tus pies? No eres nada más que una chica engreída.

No supe si fue por mi comentario o porque quería ver mi reacción, pero en ese momento abrió sus piernas y colocó una sobre el asiento. Al hacerlo, el vestido se deslizó y pude darme cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior… vi su vello púbico, es rubio cual su cabellera, y sus labios externos son pequeños y rosados… me parecen algo brillosos, quizás su miel humectando todo su interior.

Quedé sin habla. Era… perfecto.

Tanto que dudé un poco sobre mis comentarios anteriores.

- Durante mi estancia en Francia conocí todas las variedades de hombres que hay. No ha habido uno solo que no muera por estar a mis pies. Y por lo que veo, tú, Takuya, no serás la excepción – continuó en esa pose tan indecorosa que a mi me mortificaba.

- No-no sólo se trata de eso…

- ¿Quieres discutirlo mientras cenamos?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella salió antes de la limo que yo porque seguía atónito por su conducta. Llegamos al Restaurante Platinum donde había una mesa reservada y nos llevaron la comida a su debido tiempo.

Todos los platillos fueron excelentes: filete mignon en salsa de hongos, vegetales, té helado… todo me recordó a la comida de Wallace.

- ¿Aún seguro de que no estarás a mis pies? – interrumpió Kyoko justo cuando estaba yo disfrutando la comida.

- Escucha, admito que eres muy hermosa, pe-

- Lo sé – respondió mientras se metía un bocado de carne a su boca, y yo aproveché para continuar:

- Pero eres una chica vanidosa y engreída y no me gustas para nada.

Su ceño se frunció un poco pero no dijo nada.

- Pareces como una muñeca de cristal. Sólo eres hermosa por fuera, pero muy fría.

Sonrió con delicadeza – No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he escuchado eso, ya no me mortifica. Simplemente me causa gracia. – guardó silencio un poco – Además –agregó – hoy tendrás oportunidad de saber.. qué tanto puedo subir_te_ la temperatura

- Ese orgullo se volverá contra ti algún día y entonces verás la mala persona que eres – sentencié.

- No pasará – dijo restándole importancia

- ¿Es que no- !!!!! – La respiración se me corta de repente

Siento cómo su pie sube con lentitud por mi pierna y se desliza suave en medio de mis piernas hasta llegar justo donde se encuentra mi miembro. Se toma su tiempo en frotarlo y masajearlo con sus dedos…

- Takuya, he de confesarte que te ves más guapo aún cuando te enojas. Ese deseo de oposición sólo logra que yo me sienta más ardiente – estaba comenzando a sonrojarse… y creo que yo también…

- Ya.. ya basta… - intento detenerla pero un leve gemido que escapa de mis labios me traiciona.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos al evento principal de la velada? Ese que tanto hemos estado esperando – me invita

Era inevitable… tal como lo dijo Saeki: es muy probable que ambos terminemos compartiendo la misma cama.

Y a pesar de mi disgusto con ella… no descarto la idea de… poder… disfrutar con ella a solas.

- ……….. Está bien – me tardo en responder.

---------------------

Rosa. Es la palabra más apropiada para describir su habitación: inundada de muñecos de felpa rosas, cortinas rosas, sábanos rosas, techo, paredes y piso rosa. Todo era rosa. Incluso el aire olía a dulces como fresa, vainilla o canela.

- ¿Te gusta mi habitación? – y sin esperar mi respuesta continuó ella- Yo misma la decoré.

Al observar los detalles no me quedó otra cosa que responder un parco "No está mal"

Para cuando terminé de revisar las ventanas ella ya había hecho el primer movimiento; estaba cerca de mí rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Prefiero que me prestes atención a mí – dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas y abría mis pantalones.

Me encontré inmóvil. Quería detenerla pero ni mis manos ni piernas respondían a mis órdenes; la suavidad de sus caricias y besos hacían que me derritiera lentamente. Despacio, disfrutándolo, mis ropas caían al suelo hasta formar una montaña de ropa arrugada.

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados, sus labios y lengua hacen un excelente trabajo para provocarme. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con seguridad y lujuria… Vaya que tiene experiencia en cómo tocar a un chico.

Ambos lo estábamos disfrutando, hasta que decidió ser más atrevida y sujetó con su mano toda mi entrepierna, apretándola suavemente, para que yo dejara escapar un quejido entre mis dientes.

- Hmm.. – produjo ese sonido – ya veo por qué Saeki pasa tanto tiempo contigo. Eres… delicioso.

No respondo a su comentario, no quiero distraerme. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

- Ahá, con que te rehúsas¿eh? Bueno, eso tiene remedio – lame seductoramente mi oreja y desciende hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí. Remueve la última prenda que me cubría provocando que mi miembro salga de su escondite, erecto y deseoso de más, estimulado por la exquisita y delicada Kyoko.

Lo siento, siento cómo su mano rodea mi erección con delicadeza y frota de arriba abajo. Me es imposible contener los gemidos que escurren por entre mis labios. Sus masajes hacen que mi miembro pulse con ansias de más placer.

- Hasta aquí llega tu terquedad, querido. Eres mío ahora…

Con suma tranquilidad ella me empuja delicadamente hacia la cama. Caemos los dos y ella se pone encima de mí y comienza a forzar sus labios contra los míos… y mi lengua responde ante sus estímulos…

Cont.

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Editora: w2**


	4. La rubia engreída y la peliroja

**STEPSISTER**

**Autor: Tadao-Yokoshima**

Capitulo 4

_La rubia engreída y la temperamental pelirroja_

_- Hasta aquí llega tu terquedad, querido. Eres mío ahora…_

_Con suma tranquilidad ella me empuja delicadamente hacia la cama. Caemos los dos y ella se pone encima de mí y comienza a forzar sus labios contra los míos… y mi lengua responde ante sus estímulos…_

_Es suave, muy suave, como si fuera una almohada o un trozo de nube… yo que se… era calido, estaba duro como roca, rosa eran sus pezones, firmes, pequeños al igual que la aureolas, luego mi acompañante las eleva hasta rozar mi rostro y sofocarme con ellas; coloca una en mi boca abierta…, y en el proceso no había soltado mi miembro, no deja de frotarlo. Acelera un poco el ritmo logrando sacar otro gemido de mi ser._

_-Ah que tierno, es tan adorable verte tan excitado con tan solo tocarte ahí… esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé._

…….

Pensamos que cuando un chico ha tenido la experiencia del sexo con una chica ya lo sabe todo: placeres y sentimientos tanto tiempo dormidos y súbitamente despertados, el calor que recorre el cuerpo y nos ahoga con dulce calidez, la pasión salvaje o el susurro de las caricias que provocan el deseo de los amantes… ¡Pero qué equivocados al concluir que ya se ha experimentado todo lo referente al sexo!

Estas no son más que ideas prematuras…

Para sacar esas conclusiones… se debe haber estado… al menos con otra chica.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Saeki y pensar que el sexo no era la gran cosa, me sentí como un tonto al experimentar el tacto totalmente diferente de Kyoko.

Sujetando mi miembro entre sus suaves senos me es imposible coordinar mis movimientos involuntarios o no aspirar aire como si me hiciera falta. Mi boca está constantemente abierta soltando gemido tras gemido; es exquisito. Al darse cuenta de mi reacción, Kyoko oprime más mi miembro con sus senos ayudada de sus manos. Mis exclamaciones fueron en aumento.

-¿Te gusta, Takuya? – pregunta mientras observa mi cara, pero yo no le respondo la mirada, no puedo responder, mi boca está ocupada haciendo otros sonidos.

-¿Ah… te gusta? – pregunta de nuevo, con satisfacción

-S-si… si… diablos… - logro con esfuerzo decir.

-Ah… me alegro – sus ojos claros brillaron - ¿y esto? – pregunta de repente

Sin previo aviso siento sus labios succionando la punta de mi miembro.

-¡SI! – mi cuerpo está aún más tensado y en reflejo arrugo más las sábanos con mis manos

-Me parece bien… - dijo con convicción, en voz más baja - como lo supuse, alguien más que sucumbe ante mis encantos.

Es inútil intentar resistirme, no puedo detenerla; demasiado el placer que me da. Su tacto es tan suave… y a la vez tan firme.

Siento que me falta poco para llegar al orgasmo mientras poco a poco voy cayendo sobre su suave cama con mis brazos extendidos a lo largo de la misma. Ella se detiene para contemplarme y yo le respondo la mirada. Con sensualidad comienza a gatear sobre mí hasta que se acomoda poco arriba de mi cadera y acaricia mi pecho con sus manos. Siento como si fuera seda.

La voz de Kyoko rasga el velo de sensaciones como un fino cuchillo:

-Cuando te vengas habrás perdido, Takuya querido…

En un movimiento ella toma mi miembro y lo introduce lentamente dentro de sus ya húmedos labios. ¡Y sentir esa sensación de humedad y calidez del sexo femenino! Tan delicioso e irresistible es que mi mente se vacía por completo y me dedico sólo a sentir.

¿Será que toda esta apuesta se basa sólo en honestidad? Digo, no hay testigos de ningún tipo (¡sólo me faltaba que para comprobar pidieran un video!). Parece que creerán en nuestra palabra… si pierdo diré que perdí, y creo que ella también será sincera.

Mi meditación es cortada cuando comienzo a sentir cómo salta sobre mí provocando que mi miembro la penetre a cada brinco. Cada que entro y salgo de ella escucho sonidos como de humedad. Todo es grandioso, tanto que siento mi miembro a punto de explotar¡me falta nada para terminar!

"¡Takuya!"

"- ¿Sa-Saeki?"

"Takuya¡no te duermas, si dejas que la chica lo haga todo por ti, rápidamente se aburrirá, pues no habrá mayor reto en el acto"

- ¿Eh?

Desconozco la razón, pero un recuerdo de Saeki durante una de tantas noches en las que hemos compartido fluidos corporales, una vez que tomé clases sexuales junto a ella, llega a mí.

"-En serio Takuya, lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que mi hermano preferido pierda su toque en la cama – no había reproche en su voz, era una simple y llana recomendación"

"-Um… que… que estoy… haciendo mal… Saeki… - logro preguntar entre jadeos una vez que me detengo"

"-Mira – comenzó a explicar-… el hecho de que una chica este sobre ti disfrutando de la longitud de tu herramienta, o haciendo que tú disfrutes – me guiñó con coquetería- no quiere decir que tú simplemente te vas a limitar a disfrutarlo – continuó"

"-¿En-en serio? – me sorprendió el comentario- ...bueno… de esta manera… parece que tu controlas… - ¿me estaba explicando? - en… en esta posición…"

"-Si, buena observación – estuvo de acuerdo - pero si no haces nada y dejas que haga ella todo el trabajo por y para los dos, como lo dije antes, la monotonía hará su aparición y luego la dama pensará que ya no eres tan interesante como en un principio para estar contigo, y que ya mostraste todo lo que eres capaz de hacer"

"-No… no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decirme… - tanta palabra estaba comenzando a enfriarme. No es común que hable tanto…"

"-hm hm hm hm hm… Takuya, impresiona a la chica en la cama, toma el control, domina a tu compañera incluso aunque ella diga que no le gusta estar bajo el control de alguien más. El hecho de que uno domine al otro no quiere decir que la parte dominada no debe hacer nada… después de todo, es algo mutuo que se comparte…"

"-Em… eh… tiene algo de lógica… ahora que lo pienso…"

"-Muéstrale cosas que no conoce de ti, impresiónala con algo inesperado, y cuando se recupere de una impresión, vuelve a quitarle el aliento"

"-Ser… espontáneo… ¿a eso te refieres?"

"-Exacto, ahora muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer"

Esa noche fue una de las mejores que tuve en su compañía… cuando habíamos terminado… ya había salido el sol… y dormimos casi la mayor parte del día…

- ¡Agh! – grito de deleite cuando soy traído de vuelta a la habitación con Kyoko a segundos de llegar a mi clímax.

- Takuya, creí que habías comprendido que me disgusta que me ignoren – dice un poco molesta esa diva rubia- por eso iré más rápido para que pierdas –y rió cantarinamente

Apoya sus delicadas manos sobre mi pecho e inclina un poco su cuerpo haciendo que la velocidad de las penetraciones incremente considerablemente… Si esto sigue así… no habrá nada que detenga mi orgasmo...

No quiero perder. ¡No debo perder! Y el recuerdo de esa noche con Saeki me ha dado una idea para recobrar mi posición y ganar la apuesta.

Sin avisarle nada sujeto de las caderas a Kyoko, con lo que logro quitármela de encima, y ella suelta un gritito de sorpresa

Y antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna yo le anuncio:

- Kyoko¿sabes? Deseo probar algo si no te importa

- ¿Eh? – responde, parece como si no hubiera entendido mi comentario…

Pero no le quiero dar tiempo de reaccionar y me coloco sobre ella de tal manera que mi rostro queda frente a su rosada vagina humedecida por la fricción con mi miembro y hundo mis labios en los de ella, la saboreo al mismo tiempo que los succiono.

Ella gime fuerte ahora, su esbelto cuerpo se retuerce de placer mientras intenta escapar de mi boca complaciente, pero yo no la pienso dejar ir. Sujeto con mis manos sus caderas hundiendo más mi rostro en su húmeda caverna.

- ¡AH!... ¡QUE HACES?... ¡NO!... ¡AAAAHHHH!

No puedo evitar sonreírme un poco. Tenía razón, nadie le había dado una atención como esta a Kyoko. Quizás ella sepa cómo complacer a un hombre, pero no sabe cómo recibirlo. La chica con la que estoy compartiendo la cama se ha enfocado en complacer tanto a los hombres que jamás uno la había complacido a ella como yo ahora.

-¡D-DOS PUEDEN JUGAR ESE JUEGO!... ¡TAKUYAAAAA! – orgullosa mujer, comprendo que no será tan fácil ganarle

Vuelvo a sentir sus labios rodeando mi miembro para introducirlo y sacarlo con mucha velocidad… 'Aaahhh!', con lo bien que lo hace, no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza mientras mi boca está dentro de su vagina.

Si alguien supiera cómo me siento… pensará que soy un tonto, pero la ferocidad de la batalla es implacable.

Ninguno de los dos cede terreno, movemos nuestras bocas y lenguas tan rápido como nos es posible haciendo hasta lo imposible por arrancar primero el orgasmo del otro… por el esfuerzo mi boca y lengua comienzan a doler... ¡apostaría que a ella también, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importa el malestar.

¡Se siente tan bien! Devorar esos labios rosas empapados por completo con su cálida y ácida miel… y al mismo tiempo sentir cómo ella engulle mi miembro con esa velocidad que provoca este placer… Estoy a punto de terminar en su boca pero he decidido no perder. Me resisto por mi voluntad.

-No… no me vencerás… serás… mió… Takuya… ¡HMMM!

-No… te daré… el gusto… niña… mimada… ¡HMMM!

-Eres… mió… al igual que tu hermana…. ¡acéptalo AAAAHHHHHH!

-¡NIÑA…. MALCRIADA!

-¡GRANDISIMO TONTO!

Entre enojos e insultos nuestros esfuerzos se redoblaron, tanto era el placer que sentíamos que nuestras palabras ofensivas se vieron disfrazados por gritos de placer provocando que las sensaciones y esfuerzos se intensificaran.

Todo es ya inútil, en cualquier momento uno de los dos cederá… yo estoy llegando a mi limite, y nada de lo que haga ahora impedirá mi orgasmo…

-¡NO…. No…. PUEDE…. SER….

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Eh? – me sorprendo cuando doy cuenta de que no soy yo el que grita… Y… siento cómo mi rostro es mojado por... líquido vaginal…. Kyoko está retorciéndose de placer y su grito no disminuye en intensidad... al que acompaño después de unos segundos gritando a todo pulmón por una intensa ola de placer…

………..

………..

……

-Mmmm….. ugh…. Uhhh….

……….

-Ugh…

………..

-Uh…. Que…. ¿Eh?

………..

Me… me desmaye… igual que aquella vez que Saeki me torturo en mi habitación… pero ahora estoy en un cuarto rosa lleno de muñecos de felpa regados por el suelo y rodeado por un extraño olor en la habitación…

Levemente levanto mi cuerpo apoyándome en los brazos, mi vista es borrosa y poco a poco se va adaptando a la oscuridad de la noche; a mi lado está Kyoko con su rostro aún mojado por mi líquido, completamente dormida, y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro…

-... Debo de suponer que... lo hice bien... y que... eh... gane la apuesta... – pienso y sonrío triunfante.

Pero en ese momento los brazos del cansancio volvieron a sujetarme y me jalaron de vuelta a la cama, no importándome nada y dado el caso que aun era de noche, decidí dormir en la misma cama que esa chica irritante, aunque... sonreí al cerrar los ojos...

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, quizás no haya sido la mejor manera de ponerla en su lugar, pero aun así fue gratificante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y cuantas veces fueron? - preguntó

-Solo una, pero era mas que suficiente según las reglas – respondieron un poco a la defensiva

-Te creo, y… - notaba cómo se estaba preparando para la GRAN pregunta - ¿Quien vino primero de los dos?

-Yo... no puede evitarlo... tu hermano sabe muy bien lo que hace – me complació ver un tenue rubor

-Tuvo una excelente maestra – sonrió exultante mi hermanastra - Ahora... será mejor que cumplas con tu parte del trato – dijo mientras extendía su brazo con la palma de hacia arriba

-De acuerdo...

– Qué extraño, la rubia está inusualmente dócil – comienzo a pensar, hasta que Kyoko aun con aires de grandeza, sin siquiera verse nada humilde, toma los aretes que lleva puestos para entregárselos a Saeki, mi hermana, que con una calida sonrisa los tomo y los coloco en sus orejas.

La observo y pienso que tales accesorios la hacen verse muy bien.

-Ni creas ni por un segundo que me daré por vencida Saeki...

-Cuando quieras Kyoko-chan...

-Takuya... espero que... podamos tener otra cita como esa.

-Um... si... claro... ya lo pensare...

Guiñándome el ojo, dio media vuelta y se marcho junto con su grupo de seguidoras haciéndonos a mi hermana y a mi, muecas y gestos de desprecio.

Uff... que bien que eso acabo... ya no soportaba estar cerca de ella...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi hermana me tomo del brazo por sorpresa para darme un dulce beso en mi mejilla

-¡Si¡Bien hecho Takuya!

-... No es algo por lo que me sienta muy orgulloso... – argumenté con seguridad aunque los recuerdos no se habían desaparecido

-¡Ah deja de poner ese rostro de santo, lo disfrutaste a plenitud! – aseguró aunque yo no le había comentado nada de lo bien que me la pasé

-Solo "gane" por las cosas que me enseñaste... – dije con sinceridad- de otro modo, quizás ya sería uno de sus nuevos admiradores...

-Pero no fue así... ¡y ADORO estos aretes nuevos, son tan lindos!

-Me alegra que te gusten... – en verdad me sentía bien de haber hecho tan feliz a mi querida y alocada hermana

Con el paso de lo días la vida en el Instituto Seidou volvió a ser como cuando antes de esta aventura…. Bueno, casi, porque todo el colegio se enteró de mi "hazaña" (muy vergonzoso para mí, por cierto) y me he hecho de una reputación que incluye el hecho de que Kyoko cada que me ve se sonroja o evita todo contacto conmigo… supongo que dejé una fuerte impresión en ella.

Pero el hecho de que con cada día me convierto en un pervertido no cambia…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días transcurrieron y esa apuesta se fue borrando en mi memoria… aunque la fama que surgió a mi alrededor pasó de "el hermano de la Srta. Saeki" a "Takuya el Conquistador".

¡Qué fastidio! Como si no fuera molesto de por sí el hecho de tener un sobrenombre, ni siquiera piensan en uno original o llamativo…

Ahora también siempre estoy rodeado de las seguidoras de mi hermana; eternamente sonrientes, amables y atentas. De hecho demasiado amables… siento como si estuvieran en fila para pasar un rato conmigo en la cama… ¡ni siquiera con las rotundas negativas que les he dirigido desisten de intentarlo! Aunque aprecio que todavía no me hayan tomado como rehén y hacerlo a la fuerza… como he escuchado en otras ocasiones en este sitio.

Un día que estaba yo en clase de Matemáticas tomando apuntes y prestando atención a las ecuaciones y explicaciones de la Srta. Mitsumi como siempre... bueno... menos que de costumbre: a petición de Saeki, la maestra llevaba una blusa muy escotada y una minifalda que constantemente hacia que perdiéramos la atención (los chicos... y quizás algunas chicas también) cuando de pronto mi hermana se puso de pie, como si fuera a pedir permiso para algo.

-¿Si, Srta. Sakuragi, se le ofrece algo?

-Si, necesito hablar... "en privado" con mi hermano... – guiñó el ojo a la maestra dando a entender otro motivo. Como si nadie supiera, báh- ¿puede usted disculparnos?

-... Que sea breve... y... No ensucien los uniformes... mucho...

-Si, no tardamos... – me tomó de la mano y casi me parecía verla ya en acción.

Rayos... odio cuando eso sucede... Repentinamente mi hermana decide pedir "un permiso" a la maestra para que Saeki, con calma, pueda hacerme venir como loco en el salón de arte. Me doy cuenta de que le encanta, y con mas frecuencia ahora por mi popularidad.

Ahora es peor que antes… ya no puedo evitar seguirla, el simple gesto que hace con sus dedos de que la siga pone mi miembro rígido en un instante y casi a punto de eyacular, lo detesto...

Sin más remedio, me pongo de pie, con un rostro de pocos amigos y lentamente comienzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta para-

-¡SRTA. SAKURAGI!

¿Huh¿Quien... quien dijo eso?

-¡Conozco muy bien la posición y el poder que ejerce en esta institución, pero como presidenta de el salón, debo recordarle que la clase aun no a terminado¡Si quiere usted hablar con su hermano "en privado" espere al receso! – su mirada era dura, y endureció aún más al decir: - ¡Mientras tanto, permanezca en su asiento! – era amenazadora esa mujer, y mucho…

Mi primera reacción es observar el rostro de Saeki, (de genuina sorpresa), y después me dedico a observar a una chica de pie en la parte de atrás del salón: lleva el cabello rojo, suelto, ojos rubí, y una seria mirada en su rostro, tajante como lo fueron sus palabras, tanto que sobresaltaron a la Srta. Mitsumi... y a mi.

-Awwww... srta. Tousa... usted sabe como ser una aguafiestas... si solo será breve -dijo Saeki con un tono juguetón, respondiendo a la orden de la pelirroja

-¡Soy la presidenta de esta clase, y mi deber es hacer cumplir las horas reglamentarias de clase¡Aun cuando usted sea quien tenga el control de este sitio!

-Esta bien, esta bien, esperare al receso -respondió Saeki, sacando divertidamente la lengua a ella, como si se tratara de un juego.

Luego de eso, ambas chicas tomaron asiento, excepto yo...

-¡Sr. Sakuragi, tome su asiento!

La pelirroja me ordeno y yo por reflejo me senté... y la clase siguió...

¿Que diablos pasó aquí?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Um... la presidenta?

-Si... ¿quien es ella? -pregunto a Saeki mientras como mi almuerzo, tratando de no mostrar mucho interés en la conversación

-¿Porque te interesa saber de ella? – pregunta mientras me observa detenidamente

-Um... eh... – invento una excusa para ella, no se por que - Porque me parece... raro... si raro, ehh... que tu teniendo el control del sitio, que eso incluye a todos los estudiantes, que supuestamente te siguen ciegamente y sin hacer preguntas, una sola chica se... eh... oponga a tus decisiones e incluso te ordene...

-...

¿Por que me ve con esos ojos tan graciosos?

-¿Que¿Tengo algo en mi cara¿un trozo de arroz? – preguntó mientras con una mano sacudo un pedazo invisible

-Takuya... ella te gusta¿verdad?

-¿Que¡No¡Claro que no¡si apenas acabo de notar que esta en nuestra clase!

-A mi me huele a romance de verano – dijo emocionada - ¡y eso que aun esta comenzando las clases! – comenta mientras ingiere su almuerzo y la arrogante sonrisa hace su aparición.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Digo tratando de restarle importancia - ¡simplemente me impresiono! y además... ¿como permites eso de ella¿O acaso no es verdad del todo que controlas a los estudiantes por completo? – pregunto con sincera curiosidad, aunque dejo una nota de cinismo en el aire.

Ella sonríe dulcemente, como si le hiciera gracia mi comentario, colocando su almuerzo a un lado, comienza a hablar:

- Su nombre es Sayoko Tousa, tiene 16 años, es una de las mejores estudiantes de nuestra clase, no tolera el retraso ni tampoco la flojera, entrega a tiempo sus tareas, ayuda a los que necesitan una explicación sobre un tema difícil, practica varios deportes como el voleyball, softball y gimnasia. Es muy popular entre las chicas, la admiran por su variedad de talentos y su belleza; es la favorita de los profesores y también la que más recibe apoyo durante los encuentros deportivos. Como dato curioso puedo decirte que muchos chicos han intentado meterse en sus pantaletas pero nadie ha podio debido a su alto nivel moral.

En resumen se caracteriza por su inteligencia y por su interminable moral, tanta que puedo afirmar que ella es la única chica que va en contra de mi control total.

-Siento que me diste el perfil de un personaje de un manga Saeki...

-Lo se... ¿No es linda? – suspira y dice con una sonrisa divertida

-Pero como te lo dije, solo quería saber su nombre y un poco de ella, no necesitaba saber todo eso – digo casi en tono de reclamo

- ¿En serio? – alza una ceja

- ... Pero gracias por la información...

- De nada – sonríe y guarda silencio

- ...

- ...

- ¿Por que aun no me dejas de ver así? – me comienza a incomodar…

- ¿Acaso olvidaste mi asombrosa habilidad de saber que es lo que piensan las personas por solo ver sus gestos?

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa ella -volví a insistir, mas que todo por no darle el gusto y demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto

- Bien, veo que sigues tan terco como siempre... que pena...

Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar en dirección a las aulas.

- Oh... un pequeño consejo... si te muestras como el dulce y honesto chico que eres, no creo que tardes mucho en conquistarla, eso usualmente funciona con ese tipo de chicas...

- ¿Quieres parar por favor?

- Divierte Takuya -me sonríe calidamente mientras se marcha

- Bah... que me gusta ella... qué tontería...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Es extraño... por alguna razón no he visto a Saeki por ningún lado, _¿Será acaso que se ha aburrido de mi? no... no lo creo... si se puso muy emocionada por lo de nuestra charla anterior... que rara es... ni yo la entiendo a veces... pero bueno, no es que sea algo de que preocuparse, mas tiempo de tranquilidad para mi –_ pienso mientras meto mis manos a los bolsillos y me dispongo a dar una relajante caminata por el campus de la escuela. Me gusta ver el movimiento de los árboles y los rayos de sol que se filtran entre las hojas. Ese despliegue de belleza natural es de los que me provocan deseos de hacer un dibujo rápido de esa escena... cuando de pronto algo golpea mi mejilla y se aleja igual de rápido. 

Cuando logro identificar el objeto me doy cuenta que era un balón de voleyball que se fue entre botando y rodando a las manos de una chica en uniforme deportivo.

-Lo-lo siento Takuya... -dice ella mientras se marcha con el balón en sus manos.

-No... No hay problema... -digo mientras me froto – vaya que el golpe fue fuerte…

Y de pronto vuelvo a escuchar esa voz autoritaria y tan llena de convicción.

-¡Mikio¡Fíjate hacia donde apuntas¡Debes concentrarte más!

-¡Lo siento Capitana! Solamente me distraje por un momento, no volverá a pasar...

-¡Muy bien, basta de charlas, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento!

-Es Tousa... Sayoko... -digo al observar a la pelirroja de carácter duro reprochando a la chica que vino a recoger el balón.

Se encontraba vestida en un uniforme de gimnasia, blusa blanca con un blumer azul, corto, zapatos deportivos, su largo cabello atado en una cola sencilla, bañada en sudor, respirando agitadamente pero aun veo esa mirada seria en sus ojos.

Por razones desconocidas para mi, me detengo un momento para observar el partido que las chicas están teniendo en la cancha de voleyball, y una y otra vez mis ojos se posan sobre Sayoko….

_"¡Bien, 2 puntos!"_

_"¡Mikio, apoya a Kotone!"_

_"¡Rin, Ayane, conmigo a la ofensiva!"_

_"¡JA!"_

_"¡No dejen que las distraigan, sigan la bola!"_

Sobre Sayoko en cámara lenta, sobre el brillo en su bien torneado cuerpo, sobre sus senos que saltan cada vez que se impulsa para devolver el balón, me hipnotiza el movimiento sus caderas y sus piernas que la ayudan a moverse sin esfuerzo aparente, el sudor que se desliza furtivo por su mejilla hasta llegar a íntimos paraderos.

Sin darme cuenta mi rostro comienza a sonrojarse y una leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, pero, como si hubiera visto algo indebido, agito mi cabeza con vigor y volteo a ambos los lados, y me percato que estaba solo y los equipos practicando.

_¿Que demonios me esta pasando¿Por que no puedo parar de verla¿Por que se ve tan bien bañada de sudor? y ¿Se vera mejor ese sudor sin esa blusa... sin ese blumer... solo con los zapatos... en una regadera... su pierna apoyada contra la pared... con una mirada lasciva mientras ella se frota los se-?_

-¡AGH¡Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas! -me digo mientras quito la mirada de ella en voz no muy fuerte.

Rayos... que me pasa... porque tengo esas fantasías cuando la veo... que tiene de especial esa chica...

Decido no volver a tentar a mi imaginación y me marcho de ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah Takuya, olvide decírtelo, iré a visitar a Kyoko y me quedare a dormir en su casa, así que tendrás la casa para ti solo.

-¿A la casa de Kyoko? te refieres ahora que terminaron las clases...

-Sip - me sonríe- es que me siento tan mal por haberle ganado sus aretes a ella que deseo consolarla un poco...

-... Entiendo...

-Te veré mañana aquí¿de acuerdo?

-Um... si claro... que descanses...

Me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y se retira. La observo marcharse y yo vuelvo a mi tarea de guardar los libros en el maletín para por fin irme a casa, pero de pronto, me percato de que alguien más esta conmigo, es... Sayoko... y al parecer esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, a punto de irse...

-...

-...

Bueno... me incomoda el silencio así que decido hablarle...

-Um... ¿ya... lista para irte a casa? -comienzo por romper el hielo.

-...

Veo que no responde... quizás... ¿un cumplido?

-Te-te vi jugar en la tarde, wow... juegas de maravilla, nunca vi a nadie hacer un pase tan certero como ese...

-... -termina ella de guardar sus libros.

¿Acaso dije algo para que no me dirigiera la palabra?

-Um... oye... ¿dije algo malo... para que estés molesta conmigo?

A esto, se detiene y lentamente se dirige hacia donde yo estaba, cada vez más y más extrañado de ver la seria mirada en su rostro en todo momento.

-Apreciaría mucho si dejara de coquetear conmigo, Sr. Sakuragi, a diferencia de usted, yo se para que sirve el salón de arte.

Ese comentario se sintió como una bofetada a mi cara que logra irritarme un poco

-Fue idea de ella, no es algo que yo apruebe¿de acuerdo?

-Pero según parece, lo hace muy seguido con ella, hmp, es igual que todos los chicos de este lugar, solo piensan en sexo.

Poco a poco sus insultos comienzan a enfurecerme, frunciendo el seño trato de defenderme.

-¡Yo no soy como ellos¡Trato de mantenerme alejado de lo que ellos hacen¡No digas que soy uno de ellos me oyes!

-Lo dudo, por como usted se comporta, diría que es mas bien su líder...

-¡Oye¿¡Porque me estas hablando así¡Yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco¡No tienes derecho de juzgarme!

La ira se vuelve mas y mas fuerte, como se atreve ella a juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme, no tiene derecho de hacerlo.

-¡Si ese es el caso, porque no controlas a tu hermana para que deje de corromper a estos chicos de una buena vez!

Dicho esto, salio a toda prisa de el salón, y en su furia azotó la puerta. Yo volteo uno de los pupitres por lo molesto que estaba, la muy tonta cree conocerme mas solo me juzga por lo que ha visto¿¡Quien diablos se cree ella que es, la emperatriz de Japón?.

-Muchacha estupida... – murmuro mientras recuerdo la escena

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Todo en orden Amo Takuya?

-Si... no te preocupes Manabe... y no me digas "amo", ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, soy Takuya.

-Lo siento, Takuya.

Mi mirada en la ventana de la limosina, inexpresiva y quizás deprimida, mi mano sostiene mi cabeza mientras solo veo como el escenario se sucede con rapidez, sin nada que me llame la atención, aun tengo presente en la mente la discusión con Sayoko de hace unos momentos, la ira, la indignación, el descaro, a pesar de que no fueron muchas las palabras, siento como si hubiera sido una pelea muy severa.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no lograba distraerme con el paisaje, una y otra y otra vez volvía la pelea a mí, y sus tajantes y cortantes palabras...

_"Eres igual que todos los chicos de este lugar, solo piensan en sexo"_

_"A diferencia de usted, yo se para que sirve el salón de arte."_

_"¡Porque no controlas a tu hermana para que deje de corromper a estos chicos de una buena vez!"_

-Maldición... -digo mientras golpeo la puerta del auto.

Sus palabras aun están en mi cabeza, hiriéndome, cortándome, enfureciéndome... tanto es la incomodidad que ya no lo puedo soportar, necesito aclarar mi mente, y se que no podré hacerlo si permanezco en la limosina.

-Manabe, detén el auto por favor, he decidido volver a casa caminando...

-Pero señor Takuya-

-DIJE... que quiero volver a casa solo... por favor.

-... Esta bien Takuya...

-No te preocupes por mi, no soy un niño mimado, se cuidarme solo

Como todo buen sirviente, detuvo el auto y baje agradeciendo en mi mente a Manabe por ser comprensivo… él sabe que lo que digo es cierto porque hemos platicado antes y se ha dado cuenta de que soy un muchacho muy independiente. Me despido y el auto retoma su marcha. Comienzo a caminar meditando el por que Sayoko se muestra hacia mi de esa manera.

Lentamente, siguiendo a la lógica, logro deducir que desteta lo que ocurre en la escuela, no la culpo, tampoco a mi me agrada, y supongo que por mi mala fama por lo de Kyoko y por ser hermano de la susodicha reina... mi hermana... ella piensa que soy igual a ella, así que es fácil de suponer que ella ha juzgado un libro por su apariencia.

Mi gran y tonta reputación ha hecho que una buena persona piense mal de mi... grandioso...

Aunque... pensándolo bien... no es tan buena persona que digamos... digo, se atrevió a juzgarme sin siquiera saber como era yo en realidad, era tan... ruda y molesta, digo... como se atreve...

Tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que sólo el encontrarme con la misma pelirroja logra sacarme de ellos. Parece que no me ha visto. 

-...

No sabía que ella camina hacia su hogar, nada parecido a los demás chicos y chicas de esa escuela...

-...

¿Que estará pensando¿Quizás esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no me ha visto?

-...

¿Por que brilla tanto su cabello cuando el sol la ilumina¿Y porque se ve tan bien a la luz del atardecer?

-...

¿Por que fue tan ruda conmigo¿No debería ser más cortes con las personas en vez de hablar sin saber nada de estas?

-...

¿Por que su blusa...

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Sr. Sakuragi, pregunto porque no me agrada que me sigan...

¿Huh¿Acaso sabia que estaba aquí¿Por que no dijo nada antes?

-¿Como supiste que era yo? -pregunto con algo de desconfianza en mi voz

-Su sombra es tan larga que pude notar que me seguía, y vuelvo a preguntar¿Se le ofrece algo?

Otra vez esa voz tan severa. Comienza a irritarme de nuevo

-Oye, no se que es lo que has escuchado pero no soy la persona que tu crees que soy -le digo seguridad en mi voz dando un paso hacia ella.

-En los rumores hay algo de verdad -dijo ella en respuesta a mi comentario, volteándose a verme después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¡Considera la fuente! R-U-M-O-R-E-S, por que no mejor pasas juicio cuando conozcas las cosas¿quieres? y deja de actuar como una sabelotodo, a nadie le gusta que seas tan mandona y mala

-¿SABELOTODA¡¿MANDONA¡Como se atreve a decir esas cosas de mí!

-¡Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, niña tonta!

-¿Tonta¡Tu eres el----- ¡AGH!

De pronto ella se arrodilla, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, luego noto una mancha de sangre en una media a la altura de sus tobillos. No soy el mejor doctor del mundo, pero es fácil deducir que es una lesión hecha en el juego de hoy en la tarde. 

-Mi... mi pie... auch... -dice mientras lentamente baja sus medias para revisar su herida.

-...

Al verla ahí, casi desvalida, mi ira se esfuma y es suplida por un deseo de ayudarla. Me coloco delante de ella y me agacho en gesto de querer cargarla

-Ven, sube, yo te llevare -digo con una voz dócil y amistosa.

-¡Hmp¡No necesito tu ayuda¡Puedo caminar perfectamente!

Debí suponerlo.

-Porque no mejor- ¡OYE QUE CREES QUE HACES, SUELTAME!

Haciéndome para atrás, logro sujetarla, ahora ella descansa en mi espalda, cargándola "a caballito"

-¡TE DIGO QUE ME BA-

-Cierra la boca -dije en un tono inexpresivo- y déjame llevarte a tu casa... ¿de acuerdo?...

-... Bien... -dice en un tono molesto, sujetándose de mi cuello mientras comienzo a caminar.

-¿Quieres quitar tus manos de mis nalgas? en verdad eso me incomoda -aun no deja de dar ordenes o de ser un dolor en el...

-Si no te sujeto bien te vas a caer, además, ni tienes nada ahí abajo que pueda llamar la atención a un chico.

-¡Que¡Como te atreves si yo cuido mi figura! y muchos chicos morirían por toc-... eh... –ajá! Iba a hablar de más…

-Ahora quien es el pervertido... -digo con sarcasmo mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tonto... -concluye mientras apoya su cabeza en mi espalda.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, cambie mi rumbo a su hogar, el camino fue algo largo, y también algo silencioso, ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra, y nuevamente me volví a sentir como si viviera una situación de un manga, mas que todo, de uno Shojo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hubo mucha novedad esa tarde, simplemente la cargue hasta su hogar, nos despedimos con cortesía y un tono y expresión de molestia. Me invita a pasar y no accedo. Debo admitir que me gusta ver esa mirada de enojo en ella, la hace ver linda, y sus nalgas… eran suaves al tacto, parecidas a las de Kyoko pero aun mas redondas y suaves…

-------------------------

Por razones desconocidas, no veo a Saeki por ningún lado, y últimamente no ha llegado a casa desde que dijo a nuestros padres que pasaría un tiempo en casa de Kyoko, y cuando la veo en la escuela, simplemente me sonríe y toma otro rumbo…

Es muy raro… ¿acaso me esta dando tiempo para mi¿Por qué el repentino descanso de mi?

No creo que se haya aburrido de… aun me ve con esos ojos… pero que será lo que trama esa chica…

-----------------------

Despierto y me percato que arruine el dibujo por un trazo mal hecho debido a mi desconcentración, tomo goma para borrar e intento arreglar el dibujo…

Me encuentro de la clase de arte, nos encontramos desarrollando tonos de color y trazos usando lápices, algo que no suelo usar mucho en mis dibujos pero Saeki lo domina sin ninguna dificultad, a veces me impresiona su estilo de dibujo, para alguien tan especial como ella…

… y de pronto me falta la inspiración…

-Rayos…

Colocando mi lápiz en la mesa de dibujo, tomo un poco de tiempo para relajarme de la clase, con muchas cosas en mi cabeza no puedo plasmar bien lo que deseo dibujar…

Más bien… mi mente esta nublada con muchas imágenes y fantasías eróticas que quiero echar de mi mente, pero entre más lo intento más sonrojadas se ponen mis mejillas. 

No puedo evitarlo… no puedo…

Comienzo a imaginar… a Sayoko… en un vestido semitransparente, rojo como su cabello, sus manos sujetándolo, sonriendo de manera picara… luego imagino que ella se acuesta en su cama y comienza a masajear sus senos con sus manos, gimiendo levemente, lentamente sus pezones comienzan a ponerse duros y rectos para que los lama… ocultos pero a la vez visibles por la tela que lleva su vestido, luego abre sus piernas y abre sus "labios" con sus dedos, como si me invitara a tomarla, puedo ver una considerable cantidad de humedad en ellos, deseosos de acoger mi miembro, mueve sus caderas de manera invitadora.

Sus gemidos se escuchan como si fueran ecos en un cuarto amplio

Me pide, me implora que la toma

Es… es tan… hermoso…

-Aaaaahh…. Si…. Yo también….

………..

-¿eh?

Siento que alguien observa sobre mi hombro, haciendo que despertara de mi fantasía, volteo y veo que se trata de el profesor del que escurre sangre por la nariz. 

-¿S-sensei¿Pasa algo?

-Sr. Sakuragi… es… eh… un buen dibujo el que realiza… ¿pero que acaso no se encontraba dibujando las flores que están sobre el escritorio?

-¿Qué? Si, así es… porque lo…. Oh….

Mi pregunta es respondida por mis ojos al ver que estaba dibujando a Sayoko… la Sayoko de mis fantasías en vez de las flores del escritorio, pero el punto es que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando tome el lápiz para dibujarla, y lo que en verdad me espanto es de lo tan bueno que me quedo… ¿acaso habré entrado en algún trance para lograr tal obra de arte?

-Con… un poco de color quedaría mucho mejor… -titubeo el profesor para opinar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Por lo general, luego de la clase de arte, Saeki y yo comentamos sobre los dibujos que realizamos, pero con su repentina ausencia no tuve a nadie con quien platicar, solo yo.

Aun observando el dibujo, increíblemente bueno, comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad controlo mis impulsos y mis instintos como yo creo hacer, y me pregunto de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer.

Bueno, decido conservarlo, al fin de al cabo es un buen dibujo, visto desde un punto de vista artístico claro, solamente que no podré mostrárselo a nadie, mucho menos a Sayoko…

-Hola Sakuragi.

-!

¡QUE OPORTUNO, ES SAYOKO!

Escondo lo mas rápido que puedo el dibujo en mi chaqueta cuando ella camina en mi dirección con algo de prisa.

-¿huh¿Sa-Sayoko¡Oh ho-hola! Hola si, que bueno es verte, jajaja –dije nerviosamente en respuesta a su saludo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan nervioso¿Ocultas algo?

-¿Quién-yo? Nonononono, claro que no, jajaja, solo-solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, bueno, ya sabes, por lo que no te agrado y eso – intento disimular mi nerviosismo con mis comentarios.

-Que raro eres… bueno… de cualquier forma quería agradecerte por llevarme a casa por la herida en mi pie, nada más.

Su expresión de gratitud fue tan forzada y poco amistosa como lo fue su reverencia, parecía como si lo hacia por obligación y no porque en verdad lo sientiera

-¿Tu pie? Oh si, ya recuerdo, si, no fue nada, digo, estaba ahí y quería ayudarte… por cierto ¿como sigue tu herida¿Ha mejorado? –intento ahora hacer que se muestre menos fría conmigo.

-Estoy bien, aun podré jugar pero no podré estar en los partidos de la escuela hasta que sane por completo.

-Um, trata de no esforzarte mucho ¿si, tómalo con calma.

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.

……………….

No soporto el silencio que se formo luego de esa breve conversación, es más, no soporto su actitud tan molesta y fría, y ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo

-Oye… ¿Por qué demonios eres así? Tan… fría y seria todo el tiempo…

-Si no te agrada es tu problema, simplemente te quería agradecer, eso es todo.

-¡Pero parecía como si lo hubieras hecho a la fuerza, no porque en verdad estuvieras agradecida!

-Te lo dije, no pedí tu ayuda, y también me molesto que me hayas sujetado de mis nalgas… lo que me recuerda…

Sentí una rápida bofetada de su mano, se sintió muy caliente y doloroso el golpe… y eso me enfado…

-Por atrevido… ¡AH!

No lo pensé dos veces, el disgusto por esa bofetada me molesto mucho, tanto que se la devolví, midiendo un poco mi fuerza porque era una chica.

-¡Como… como pudiste?

-¡PODRIA DECIRTE LO MISMO¡No lo hice con la intención de tocarte, sino de ayudarte, niña tonta y malagradecida!

-Eres… ¡un maldito idiota!

Intento darme otra bofetada, pero la detuve, comenzó a forcejear conmigo para luego darme patadas en mis piernas, logro evadirlas, pero al hacerlo caigo sobre ella y ambos estamos en el suelo, rostros frente a frente, ojos llenos de ira, alientos cansados, pero no continuamos luchando… solo observándonos…

-Idiota…

-Estupida…

-Degenerado…

-Malagradecida…

-Pervertido…

-Engreída…

Insulto tras insulto, a pesar de ser unos pocos de los muchos que queríamos decir, eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentíamos.

-Te lanzaste sobre mí a propósito, porque sabes que nunca podrás estar así de cerca con una chica como yo

-Perdí el equilibrio por tus patadas tonta, no fue a propósito, además, ni que estuviera tan desesperado por ti…

-La única manera en la que tendrías una oportunidad conmigo seria si me violaras…

-¿Acaso eres sorda? Te dije ni que estuviera desesperado por ti…

-Eres un cobarde, debí suponerlo…

-¿Qué¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde¡Ni que te tuviera miedo!

-Entonces viólame…

-…… ¿Qué?

_¿Qué¿Qué dijo?_

-¿Qué… que es lo que acabas de decir?

_¿Escuche bien?_

-Viólame… si dices que no eres un cobarde… por que no lo intentas…

-……….

-¿O que¿A final de cuentas eres un cobarde que se aprovecha de chicas heridas en las calles solo para tocarlas?

-Eres una… de acuerdo… como tú digas…

Y sin previo aviso, introduje mi lengua en su boca, profundizando un beso en sus labios que solo se abrían a mi para molestarme.

Y fue tan tarde que me di cuenta que este era su propósito, y cual era su verdadera apariencia. Si, era una señorita perfecta, buena en los deportes, buena en los estudios, pero en realidad era una ninfómana salvaje que gusta de lo rudo y nada de ternura, la fuerza, lo forzado, lo lujurioso. Su mascara de rectitud y su altanera y poco amistosa figura las utiliza para poner a prueba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ella, y si no lograban pasar su prueba, los consideraba indignos de estar con ella, y al parecer, logre sobreponerme a sus defensas, lo que en realidad muestra que TODOS aquí son unos pervertidos… sin excepción…

¡HMMM¡UMMM!

Repentinamente retire mis labios de su boca por un dolor provocado por sus dientes, al parecer me mordió con fuerza, no solo mi lengua sino también mi labio, haciendo que una diminuta gota de sangre se deslizara por mi boca.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces¡Te dije viólame, no que me beses, idiota!

Si, en verdad, no gusta para nada la ternura.

-Maldita… ya veras…

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y la jalo; la sujeto fuertemente y la llevo a un lugar menos publico y mas privado para terminar lo que acabamos de comenzar, lógicamente se negaba a escoltada por mi, forcejeando y luchando conmigo, pero creo que era todo parte de su manera de diversión.

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en el cuarto de almacenamiento de equipo de gimnasia, era la espalda de ella estrellándose contra la pared por mi embestida, la besaba salvajemente, luchando y al mismo tiempo acariciando su cuerpo, intentaba empujarme pero al mismo tiempo presionaba sus labios contra los míos, que casi dolía besarla, nos mordíamos constantemente, no lo suficiente para hacer heridas, pero aun el dolor estaba presente, ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, que yacía sin camisa debido a que ella la rasgo al entrar, dejando marcas rojas por toda mi espalda, y haciendo que emitiera un gemido de protesta por el dolor, al cual ella sonrió maliciosamente, un poco molesto por esto, abro de golpe su blusa, botones disparados por todos lados y muerdo con fuerza sus senos que aun estaban escondidos debajo de sus sostén, se escuchaban sonidos de ropas siendo rasgadas sin consideración, golpes y empujones por parte de ambos, gemidos entrecortados por lo salvaje de nuestras acciones, cada uno necesitando mas de el otro, tanto que no era suficiente, sin saber que era lo que queríamos del otro.

La coloque luego en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas de golpe, respirando ansiosamente, su sostén y pantis rasgadas, sus labios emitían mucho liquido, tanto que se derramaba fuera de ella, me empujaba para que no la penetrara, me repelía con sus manos y piernas, pero yo luchaba por hacerla mía, golpeando sus manos contra el suelo por fuerza de las mías, logro introducir mi miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos con fuerza, para luego comenzar a penetrarla con fuerza, golpeando mis caderas con las de ella, pero fue mi sorpresa cuando sus piernas se aferraron a mi cuerpo, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que me dolía su apretón.

-¿Creíste que seria tan fácil? – lame seductoramente sus labios mientras me sonríe entre gemidos

A lo cual solo puedo responder con quejidos de dolor por la fuerza de su apretón de piernas, debí de suponerlo, alguien que practica deportes, mas el voleyball, debería tener piernas fuertes y ágiles para poder contestar las jugadas de sus adversarios con tanta rapidez, y para eso debió haber entrenado mucho sus piernas, y este es uno de los beneficios de ese entrenamiento.

Sin siquiera soltarme, apretando con tanta fuerza, ella mueve sus caderas frenéticamente hacia mi para que yo la penetrara, pero en ese momento el dolor era mayor que el placer que sentía, esta chica estaba loca, pero no me daría por vencido.

Intentaba liberarme con mis manos pero ella era muy fuerte, tanto que volvía a apretarme con más fuerza cada vez que intentaba liberarme, por más que intente, no puede librarme de ese apretón.

Tanta fue la desesperación que no tuve otra opción más que sujetar su cuello con mis manos, para ahogarla y que por fin me soltara.

Pero me equivoque.

Ella comenzó a sonreírme… una sonrisa de emoción la cual nunca había visto en ella, nuevamente volví a ver su verdadera persona, y la cual también me excito mas, y en un apoyo mutuo, ambos comenzamos a mover frenéticamente nuestras caderas para poder llegar juntos al clímax…

Mientras mas cerca estábamos, mas fuerte ella me apretaba y yo la ahogaba mas, era algo muy raro, el dolor que sentía parecía desaparecer y sentía mas y mas placer, haciendo que moviera mas rápido mis caderas, y ya no soportaba mas la espera, quería terminar, lo necesitaba.

Tanto era el placer que ya ambos gritábamos de placer, bueno, ella intentaba hacerlo, tanto fue la intensidad que cuando termine, sentí como sus paredes internas apretaban mi miembro con fuerza, que dolió un poco, y como mi miembro exploto dentro de ella, inundándola por completo, y lo tan agradable que se sintió el calido liquido dentro de ella, los espasmos y la repentina perdida de fuerza se hizo presente en ambos, y así ella por fin me soltó al igual que yo a ella, y caí rendido sobre sus pechos, subían y bajaban por la necesidad de aire que ambos sentíamos, y nunca me había sentido tan bien después de un orgasmo, ni siquiera con Saeki…

-Hmmm… Takuya… puedes violarme cuando tú quieras…

Luego sentí sueño y mis ojos se cerraron al instante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-….. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió –concluí en decirle a Saeki de lo que sucedió entre Sayoko y yo 

-Suena como si fue una gran fiesta – Responde ella mientras coloca un poco de alcohol sobre las heridas que tengo en mi espalda por las uñas de esa salvaje.

-¿Tu sabias que esto pasaría, no? Es por eso que has estado lejos de mí estos días.

-Sip, muy bien Takuya, veo que eres listo.

-Y déjame adivinar… querías que la seducirá a propósito para que ella ya no te molestara¿no es así?

-Así es, pude ver que en verdad la deseabas, así que te di un poco de espacio para pudieras trabajar en ella.

-Aunque debo decirte que te equivocaste con ella, porque dijiste que si era un buen chico con ella, no tardaría mucho en estar a solas con ella, y resulto ser que era una loca maniática de sexo

-Me temo que tu eres el equivocado Takuya –dice mientras coloca una venda sobre una de mis heridas, haciendo que el dolor me recordara lo… apasionada que fue Sayoko.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo sabia muy bien que esa chica era una ninfómana, al igual que todos, solamente que sus estándares con los chicos son muy altos y al parecer le gustaba mucho fastidiarme con su autoridad como presidenta, y no solo eso, y como nadie era lo suficientemente rudo para ella, siempre mantenía su tonta apariencia de buena niña y correcta, ya era hora de que alguien le bajara sus humos de grandeza.

-Así que me usaste para ese propósito –dije con un tono molesto luego de atar los cabos.

-Bueno, si, en parte, la otra parte era para que continuaras tu aprendizaje con los distintos tipos de chicas para llegar a ser un buen amante.

-No tienes remedio… -dije mientras hundía mi rostro entre los brazos.

-Por cierto, creo que este dibujo es tuyo…

Al escuchar rápidamente voltee a ver de que se trataba lo que ella decía, y me tope, cara a cara con mi fantasía de la clase de arte nuevamente. Me había olvidado por completo

-¿D-D-D-DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?

-Estaba tirado en el suelo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, y como vi que era tu estilo de dibujo supe que era tuyo, pero es una lastima, un dibujo tan bello como este no merece estar en la basura.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-No no no –dijo mientras movía su dedo índice de la misma manera- ya que no lo quieres, me lo quedare yo, al igual que este dibujo de Kyoko que hiciste la otra noche.

-¡Como lo encontraste¡Pensé que lo había escondido!

-Recuerda que llevo mas tiempo viviendo aquí que tu Takuya, conozco esta mansión como la palma de mi mano, y así que¿retratas a las mujeres con quien te has acostado como trofeos?

-¡N-NO CLARO QUE NO… simplemente las dibujo, no soy un degenerado!

-Hmmmm…

-¡En serio!

-Bueno, son muy buenos… y me gustan mucho, asi que me los quedare… formaran parte de mi colección de favoritos…

Luego de eso, se pone de pie y se marcha de mi habitación.

…………….

Postrado en la cama, sintiendo como los vendajes sanan con lentitud los rasguños de Sayoko, comienzo a cuestionarme nuevamente a mi mismo.

¿Será posible que en tan poco tiempo haya cambiado tanto¿Será posible que ya no sea aquel chico amigable que solía ser y que ahora sea un degenerado que solo piensa en sexo?

……………

No… simplemente tengo muchas distracciones…

**Editora: W****2**

**¡Gracias a Todos!**


End file.
